Yuri on ice! 2 0
by kurenohikari
Summary: I've read almost all victuuri fanfiction in which both, Viktor and Yuuri, travel back on time and change things. Others only have Yuuri traveling back and trying to win his Viktor back. What if Yuuri wasn't the only one who travelled back this time? What if he has help from someone else to win his husband back? What if travelling back all had a reason? One forgotten through time.
1. Back to the Beginning

**Yuuri:**

"Viktor~! It's very early, get back to bed" I whined in a very uncharacteristically way.

But sue me. We were both finally retired and on the same day off. We are in Russia, in _winter_. The only thing I wanted to do today was cuddle with my husband, under the sheets, and be peppered with kisses by my Viktor.

"Viktor~!" I whined again, this time my hand reaching towards his side of the bed only to almost fall off "What the..." I rapidly incorporated myself and looked at my surroundings "This can't be happening... please Kami tell me that this is not fucking happening!"

The room I was in wasn't the master bedroom with a king size bed, back at Viktor's-ours- apartment in St. Petersburg. It was the small college room, which I used to share with Phichit, in Detroit.

I took deep breaths trying to stop the panic attack that I knew was coming and pinched myself with all the strength I had.

"Ouch!" I cursed myself in all the languages I knew and wondered how could Viktor support it when I ram into him with all my force- before blushing at the dirty thought I just had.

 _So, this is not a nightmare._ I thought to myself. _And what I lived with my Vitya couldn't be one either, not when all my memories are so solid. Then... did I time travel or something?_

Wearily I stood up and headed towards the wardrobe and opened it, to see myself on the body mirror at the inside of the door.

I gasped, not believing my eyes. No sign of wrinkles or white hair. I looked younger than I even was when I met Viktor at the Grand Prix at Sochi. Then, I noticed that side Phichit's side was completely bare.

 _I am back to the time I didn't even have Phichit... why is fate so cruel?_ I almost laughed at my realization. _I must be around eighteen-nineteen then._

I was snapped out of my trance when my phone started to vibe, knowing that I must have received a text I rapidly went to retrieve it. I almost cringed at the old model I used to have, I'm starting to really miss my Smartphone so much... and I've only been back in time less than an hour.

 _Yuuri, it's Celestino. This is my phone number. I just wanted to tell you that I'm giving you a free week to get used to the campus and the life so far away from home. Then I'm expecting you at the rink. We have to start preparing the routines for this skating season fast, the qualification events are already out. You got: Skate America, with Christophe Giacometti from Switzerland, and NHK Trophy, with Georgi Popovich from Russia. Both of them are a hard competition and ended up on the podium on the last Grand Prix._

I raised an eyebrow at the text, recalling how difficult my relationship with Ciao Ciao was at the beginning. Mostly because of my anxiety problems which he had no idea how to deal with, on example this text which sent me to a full bloom panic attack. My former coach has always been so relaxed and calm in almost every situation, being anxious it was almost strange for him.

Then again, I am not the same Yuuri I used to be. Facing Chris and Georgi doesn't scare me. The idea of a competition itself does make me anxious, that never left as I grew older. But I now know that I am good... to some extent at least. Living with Viktor for so many decades makes it impossible for me not to trust myself. Especially when he turn praising me an Olympic Sport.

I chuckled to myself at the fond memories of my husband, only to break down into tears when it finally hit me... I was in the past, without my Vitya. Viktor doesn't even know I exist!

I collapsed on my bed and couldn't bring myself to get up until I was dry and couldn't shed a single tear more. I just couldn't bare the idea of my husband not knowing who I was, not remembering everything we went through... not loving me.

 _Was this what Viktor felt when he came all the way to Japan, just to find out the man he feel in love with and left his very successful career didn't even remember when he seduced him._ I thought, gaining a whole new respect for my husband. _He was the one who stayed by my side for months no end trying to win me over, now it is my time to do that for him... for **us**._

I quickly got off the bed and got ready (showered, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and dressed up- I really need knew clothes if I wanted to catch Viktor's attention). Then, I took my phone and laptop to greet the big world that social media was- not before sending a quick text to Celestino, notifying him that I had received his text.

Social Media has always been Phichit and Viktor's thing, but if I wanted to catch my husband's attention and see if he came back with me it was a necessity. The fact that I'm suddenly very active will be like red flags for my Vitya... if he had come back with me. Also, it will help attract sponsors which will help with all the costs my parents had to go through.

During my novice and junior years things were fine. Yuko's family let me use their rink whenever I wanted, Minako-sensei being my godmother never charged my parents for her classes and the coach we had back home wasn't that important and known so his fees weren't that expensive. Also, when I began competing I used all the prize money to pay my parents back for whatever extra things they had to spend money on. Not to mention that Hasetsu still hadn't gone through the decrease of tourism that they'll face this year.

However, when I entered the senior division my level four step sequence, difficult spins and my Triple Axel weren't enough. Adding my anxiety problems to the mix... let's just say I didn't win enough to help around. And decline many offers of endorsement deals and sponsors because I didn't think I deserved them. To my skating expenses, I added to my parents' troubles my college's fees. I never knew how much they supported me until Viktor pointed it out to me... how everyone back at home supported me.

This time around I won't have this on my conscious. I won't look back with regret and feel ashamed at what a bad son I was. I will win and make Hasetsu proud. I will gain sponsors to finance my skating career. And will get my degree early, so my parents won't have the weight of supporting my university studies for so many years.

I shook my head and scolded myself for getting ahead of myself. Seeing that my head was all over the place I decided to do a list of things I need to finish within this week. I left my computer and phone on my bed and headed to the desk, where I found a pen and some paper to start writing.

Join the world that social media is, gain some popularity. I already had Skype and e-mail, but those were more for personal use than another thing.

I needed to make a Facebook, Twitter and Instagram account. Start following all of those who became great friends and family in the future. I needed to contact my parents, Minako-sensei and Yuko for pictures during my competitions at juniors and some videos of my old ballet recitals. I myself had to start taking more photos of my life in Detroit- for if Viktor needed to know where to search me, that if he remembers. I could even open a YouTube account and download some videos of my dance practises, travel journals for when I have to go travel for competitions, some other teaching simple skating tricks and one or two about Japanese culture... some of me playing the piano to covers of songs is another good idea.

2\. Organize things with the university, so they will allow me to take exams to show that I can get my degree early.

The first time around I had gained a masters degree in linguistics. The facts that after I retired I put it to use, helped me keep the information fresh. But what helped the most was that I had people who I constantly had to use my knowledge with: Japanese with my family back at Hasetsu; Italian with my coach, Sara and Michele; English during my interviews; Thai with Phichit. Now I can add Russian under my belt. I will need to go through the standard courses for sure but that will only take me a year, two if I decide not to attend classes while I am in competing. If it turns out that Viktor does not remember me and I need to stay longer in Detroit I might add French to the mix, I always regretted never being able to share the language held so dear by my Vitya.

3\. Go every afternoon until it closes to the rink and get reused to my young body and my old routines again.

If the social media movement does not get his attention, which surely won't cause my husband does not pay the best attention to other things that do not involve him. In other words, he is self-centered. Our routines of **In Regards of Love: Eros** and **Yuuri on ice** surely will. Even if he does not remember our life together, he always told me that he feel in love with me through my dancing and skating- maybe I can do achieve the same again.

4\. Become friends Ketty Abelashvili, so I can gain an "old" back and she can help me with recreating the music for my FS.

Even after I moved out of Detroit I kept in contact with Ketty, she has always been a very close friend of mine. Having her back in my life will help me out a lot with dealing with the fact that I am all alone in the past, especially since Phichit isn't here yet. I could bump into her and start a conversation, maybe go out shopping with her. Built some confidence between us and then ask her if she could help me out with my musical problem.

The only thing that she'll have to do is record me playing the piano and give it some touches to make it perfect. The first time around it was Ketty the one who played the piano, but I cannot afford the time for her to practise the melody. Luckily, when I finally retired the first time around, before working I decided to take a year to myself and relax. I took piano lessons out of whim, seeing as so many of my program music were piano compositions. I also took extra Russian classes to reinforce what I have learnt until then... or will learn?

 _This is all very confusing!_ I groaned in my head, not liking this situation at all.

With a sigh I got back to my bed and began working on the first point of the list. It was a brand new day, in my brand new life. But one thing will never change: I will always want Viktor by my side. And this time it's my turn to work for it... for our future.


	2. College, training and Ciao Ciao

**Yuuri:**

One thing I never liked about the world is that people always like winners. If someone is a champion or a genius or succeeded incredibly in an area of life, then they are entitled to do whatever they desire and others would simply accept it. Cause who can say no to a winner? Others are pale in comparison, ignored and forgotten.

I was proven right on this matter when I approached my faculty about skipping grades. I just charmed them by speaking various languages with almost no accent, perfect use of the grammar and vast vocabulary. Sat for a few exams and the next thing I knew they are telling me I have all the requirements, they only asked for me to take some of the standard classes students have to go through during freshmen year. Not even all of them! That would only take me one semester.

My alma matter simply wanted to be known for having a genius graduating from their university. Fairness didn't matter to them, just prestige.

When they found out I am also an international figure skater, the top one from my country, they offered me a sports scholarship as long as I represent my University. I might have manipulated them into it, but if they were planning to use me, why not do the same to them? I am not the same innocent boy that came to Detroit so many years ago, I grew up and toughen up.

Though, I didn't feel guilty when everything was dealt with my faculty, I did leave the place confused. The teachers and dean kept mumbling about how great that someone like me was putting an example out there. That my kind could achieve greatness if we put our mind into it. Also, that having someone of my secondary gender graduating so early will make them super famous.

I did not understand a thing and didn't have the time to think about it. So, I simply focused solely on my training and left it as them being impressed that an athlete was smart and interested on his future after his sport career was over. It was a week of hard training, not only my body had to get used again to the routines, I had to train my body to be able to make the more difficult jumps again. I was planning on leaving the routines the same for the qualification events, but add more difficult quads for the Grand Prix Final. Otherwise, I won't be able to beat Viktor.

Wow...

I might not be the same boy who always doubted himself, but thinking that I can beat Viktor- even though, I had already done that- came out of no where.

Going back to my training, at the end of the week I was able to preform my routines at the same level as I did when I competed in Barcelona, minus the quad flip. I was still not even close of landing it, but I had no hurry on that. I still have a lot of time before the Grand Prix. I am confident on being able to medal in _both_ qualification events with my salchow quad and toe loop one.

Feeling ready and confident, I prepared myself to "meet" Ciao Ciao and show him how much I "suddenly" improved since my Junior Years.

Surprise indeed he was...

"Yuuri! That was incredible! I'm not going to ask how you choreographed two amazing routines in such a short span of time, but I like this new confidence you are showing. I am so proud of you boy!" he exclaimed.

Ciao Ciao clapped my back, making me stumble from the strength. Though I didn't mind it much, I was attentively waiting for it. For when he finally processes what he had just seen.

In thre... two... one... BOOM!

"You've been practising not only one, but _two_ quads on your own!" he snapped at me "Are you insane?! How can you be so reckless? You could have hurt yourself! Does it hurt anywhere?! Yuuri! Do you understand that your body is more fragile than the other skaters!"

I swallowed my laughter at his reaction, it was worse than what I would have expected. I might as well leave the fact that I almost twisted my ankle at training for the quad flip.

Then I frowned.

 _What does he mean by 'more fragile than the other skaters'?_ I thought, confused all over again- as when I left the faculty's office.

But shook my head afterwards, blaming it on my age, and focused on making sure Ciao Ciao doesn't fry me.

"I'm fine Cia... Cialdini-san. I'm not hurt. I am sorry for worrying you. I know I was reckless but I'm also aware that I had to improve otherwise Seniors would have eaten me alive" I replied respectfully, knowing that coaches love that about me- in comparison of their normally disrespectful athletes "My family has already suffered enough to maintain me and my dream of being a professional skater. They need the money and sponsors winning brings" I hate playing the victim but it always helps to calm others down.

"Ah" Ciao Ciao sighed "I understand Yuuri, but you need to take care of yourself, as well. You are still young and a lot of opportunities for winning. You doing good during Juniors wasn't what made me decide choosing you as my student, was the potential I saw in you. I wanted to be the one who made you unlock it... but it seems I was a bit too late. Someone else got to you first and helped you start believing in yourself" I blushed at the memory of my husband and thanked Kami that Ciao Ciao didn't notice "Seeing you today only enforced my belief that you will thrive. So, promise me that you won't practise another crazy jump on your own again. You need a coach there to guide you through it"

"I promise" I answered him.

"Also, we've been through with this already, call me Celestino. Cialdini-san is too formal for me" he chastised me, making me blush slightly. He always was able to make me feel like a kid when he does that... then again, it seems like I am back to being one "At least, now I know that I do not have to worry about your competing this season. It is a very important season after all" I frowned at his comment, not understanding what he meant. But then again, simply putting it as him worrying about my debut in Seniors "It's enough training for one day, get off the ice and tell me how are you adapting to Detroit"

I always liked this about Ciao Ciao. Always with a smile on his face, calm and taking his skaters feeling into consideration. Not that the other coaches don't do that. But with Celestino you could always talk to him about other things that are not ice related. One day I told him that my dog was sick, he gave the day off and the following day he asked me if Vicchan was better.

While taking off my skates and putting on my shoes, I heard him mutter under his breath something about Omegas being able to do quads now. If I kept frowning as much as I'm doing this last week it will be a permanent attachment on my face.

 _What does he mean by Omega?!_ I exclaimed in my head. _More importantly, what does that has to do with me?! I'll just look it up later._

"Good. The campus has everything and the guys at my dorm aren't that bad. I like it here" I told him, once we were both sitting at the stands "Though, I think I want to get a place to myself once I start making profit. I miss Vicchan, my poodle, too much and the dorms don't allow pets.

I recall that precious small loft that Viktor bought for us, in that secure and modern building near my alma matter. That loft that we both had been planning on living in for a year, so we can overlook the growth of our baby inside the surrogate mother we chose. That dream that we weren't able to fulfill because of this time traveling cra...

 _Bad Yuuri, you shouldn't curse even if this whole situation is fucked up... oops._

"What about college?" Ciao Ciao asked, snapping me out of my thinking.

"Good, great really. They gave me a scholarship for ice-skating and told me that if I apply myself during this semester before competing I can graduate" I told him in Italian, to show him why the college allowed such a thing.

"I don't only have a genius on the ice, but also _out_ of it?!" exclaimed Ciao Ciao "You also speak Italian? Training will be so much fun now, I truly missed speaking to someone on my mother tongue!"

"I do. I also speak Thai and Russian. If you add English and Japanese that makes a total of five languages. I am thinking of adding French to the repertoire. Though I don't know if I want to add it to my master degree or studied apart while I get my PhD" I commented.

"Don't sweat yourself boy, you are still young and have time. For now focus on finishing your degree before the season starts and on training. Then, on competing. Afterwards, when things have calmed down we will face the rest. You are no longer alone Yuuri, I am your coach and we are a team. One thing at the time, buddy" he slowed me down.

It was a call I really appreciate, since I feel like I've been running on adrenaline lately. Doing too many thing in such a little time. But it also, brought me close to tears. A team... that's what I was with Viktor... and now I do not have him...

 _Keep it together Katsuki!_ I scolded myself. _You'll get Viktor again. And even if he doesn't remember you, you'll just have to make him fall in love with you. You can do this. **I** can do this._


	3. An unexpected friend

**Yuuri** :

As I was leaving the ice rink a slow clapping behind me caught my attention. Turning around to see what was going on, I almost stumbled at who was standing at the door of the rink...

Kanzaki Mizuki, a very famous singer from Japan. The top female soloist of my country if we were being specific... or at least she'll be in the future.

 _What is she doing in Detroit?!_ I exclaimed in my head.

The beautiful girl, with shoulder length wavy pitch black hair, pale complexion and red lips, she looked like a princess taken from Snow White and the seven dwarfs' fairy tale. A truly black beauty.

"K-Ka-Kanzaki Mizuki?! It's an honor to meet you!" I bowed deeply, blushing at my embarrassed stutter.

"I study here, fashion" she answered, smoothly "The attention in Japan was starting to be too much, so I came here. No one knows me here. What I did not forsee was being enchanted by someone else's dancing"

"I didn't dance... I just skated..." I replied, lamely.

"That my dear Katsuki-san was dancing. On ice, but dancing. Do you have time for tea?" I could only nod and follow my favorite singer through the campus, until we reached what surely was a family coffee "I apologize for my bluntness, but I've been studying in Detroit for two ears now and must have picked some of their behaviour" she said, once we've already ordered "I just wanted to make your acquaintance. You remember me of me. Not born with the raw talent, with a gift. But trained hard to become who you are. Fought, sweated and bleed to reach your dreams... that's determination. That's what real stars are made of. Because the others, those who are born good and stay the same, their brightness is extinguished with time.

I recall Viktor, the Russian Ice King, the living legend... the lonely man who at a tender age lost all inspiration and love for the sport he lived for.

I remember Yuri, the youngest Grand Prix winner, the super nova... who like the star brunt too fast. By pushing his body more than it could he ended up paralytic- which reminds me of meeting that boy earlier and putting some common sense into his thick head.

"How do you know all this?" I finally asked, still puzzled by how much my senpai knew of me.

On the original time line I don't think she was a fan of ice skating.

"My friend Ketty, offered me to go ice skating, for fun you know. However, when we get to the rink they tell us that for the entire week it was reserved by this professional figure skater of Japan. Curiosity stroke me and I decided to break in and watch my fellow japanese star practise" she answered.

I almost face palmed, at how nonchalant her tone was. This idol so many admired, for her poise, elegance and politeness in reality was someone very childish... my heart suddenly ached at how much she reminded me of my husband.

"I saw you fell over and over again, but never giving up. Simply standing up and trying it one more time" she continued, oblivious of my internal crisis "I got more curios and looked you up, I found that you are much better than you used to be. I've noticed clear signs of anxiety and eating disorders" I looked down at my lap, face flushing in shame at how weak I am "Don't do that! Don't be ashamed of it, Katsuki-san. You should be proud of all you achieved, at where you are right now. After all, it was much more difficult for you than others. You are a fan, aren't you?" she asked me, I simply nodded my head in response "So, you know that I also suffer from eating disorders and anxiety?" I nodded my head again, not understanding what this had to do with me "So, you think I am an embarrassment and should me ashamed of myself when the press calls me a pig or tells me that my presentation wasn't what they began to expect of me after having an anxiety attack?"

"What?! Why should I? Just the fact that you even continued with the show after such a thing shows how strong... and proud... you should... be..." my voice began to lower as I finished my statement, now understanding what she was trying to do "Smart, Kanzaki-san. Very smart. I get it now"

"So, you'll try to get better at not beating yourself over this?" she questioned me.

"I'll try" I assured her.

"Good!" she smiled softly at me, her poise sometimes shocks me. No one could be that elegant all the time "I am aware that I am being impolite, butting into your life like this. But I also know what it is to suffer from anxiety and have everyone tell you, you're not good enough because of it. I am an advocate for artists who suffer from disorder problems like ours, would you like to Japan's face in the sports world?"

"So, this is not simply a help you meeting but also a recruiting one" I commented, feeling sad that someone else was trying to use me.

"Not at all" she stopped my negative train of thoughts "No one knows I am here, meeting you. I am doing this because I want to befriend you, not because I am recruiting you. Being another advocate for those who suffer from disorders I mention it to anyone famous who succeeded and suffers from them as well. If you don't feel comfortable enough with it, it doesn't matter. It won't make me think less of you"

"I am in" I told her.

I always wanted to do it, but on the original time line I never thought I was worthy of it... that I could be a role model for others. And when I got the confidence I needed, it was already too late and we were thinking of having a baby- I wouldn't have the time required to give my best.

"Good. Omegas like us should stick together"

There it was again. The word Omega. What DOES THAT MEAN?!

"Though... my friend did ask me for a favour..." she continued, giving me a sheepish look- making me completely forget about the Omega business.

She surely, was not comfortable with voicing it after I accused her of using me. I blushed again, and told her that it was fine to ask me.

"My friend's name is Ketty Abelashvili, she became a fan of yours as well" if I had been sipping my tea I would have chocked with it. What were the chances?! "She is studying music and noticed that you don't have a soundtrack for the... FS? Did I use the term correctly?" I only nodded my head, not trusting my voice "Good! We will need you to teach us more about ice skating, we only watch it because you move so prettily but we have no idea what is bad, good or amazing! Going back to Ketty, she has this song in her head- a piano solo- that she believes will be perfect for it. She asked me to ask you if you mind listening to it and using it for your competitions"

 _Really, what are the fucking chances that **Yuuri on Ice!** would have been born many years earlier without my meddling?! _I thought to myself, amazed by seeing that my plan was not only succeeding but surprising my expectations.

"This might sound presumptuous Katsuki-san, but my friend has a real talent and she won't disappoint you" she assured me, my silence must have been taken as discomfort rather than musing.

"Relax, Kanzaki-san. I will love to hear her track, I play the piano so I can even help her out... but if we end up downloading it on I-Tunes, 50% of the profits. Also, of we are going to be friensa call me Yuuri" I told her, later fidgeting at how presumptuous I must have sounded.

Luckily, it only amused Kanzaki-san.

"Deal! But if I am calling you Yuuri, you have to call me Mizuki. Also, do you have a stylist yet? I would love to dress you up, if you don't. You have a body to kill for, but you cover it with horrendous clothes if we are being honest. That's how you can meet Ketty! In a shopping spree!" she clapped, getting out of topic... again.

"Deal" I echoed her word from earlier, shaking my head.

 _Now to look up what is this Omega thing people keep mentioning._


	4. Omega, THAT'S A THING?

**Yuuri** :

 _Omega... Omega... Omega..._

I was in my room, the only light in the room was the dim one of my computer, as I searched an explanation for all the comments that were going on around me.

 _Mmm... gender explanation? This might work._ I thought as I clicked on the link.

What I read, to put it in simply words: shocked me- and not in a good way.

The genders male and female are known as someone's primary sex. Around the years 5-10, throughout various medical check-ups, the secondary sex is determined. The classifications are: Alpha, Beta or Omega. Due to the difference in their characterization, their rank and status in society is determined after their distinction.

Alpha: Excellent intelligence and perfect physical abilities, they are characterized for being very charismatic. They makes up the ten percent of the world's population. Many alphas assume leadership roles, government positions or heads of successful businesses. The most famous and outstanding athletes are mostly Alphas. They go through the runt once a year, which is the only time of the year they can knot their partners- but it only happens if the Alpha has an intent of mating with mentioned partner. If not they simply go through the rut with an extreme need of sexual release and not with the intention of impregnating their partner. However, sometimes when being exposed to Omega pheromones- if the Alpha does not have a great control of his or her impulses- they end up mating with the Omega, even if they don't know each other.

Side Note: This act of violation used to be normal, allowed. Even most of the times the fault was placed on the Omega for not being able to reign over their pheromones. Nowadays, thanks to the implementation of laws in defence of Omega rights- which were established only a century ago- this act is seen as rape under the eys of the law and it's thoroughly punished.

Beta: Average in ability and physique. They make up about the majority of the global population, around an eighty-five percent. They are the common people with various social status. While they might be affected by an Omega's pheromone, that only happens when the Omega is in heat, and even then a Beta can control themselves. The principal reasons why in heat hospitals the majority of the staff are Betas.

Side Note: Heat Hospitals, are institutions where Omegas can go to transit their heats when they have no heat partner and their doctor recommended off suppressants. Suppressing an Omega heat for too long is not recommended, because it bring consequences to an Omega's health.

Omega: Pregnancy is possible for both male and females. They are known for being the most fertile and nutrient secondary sex, and for birthing the strongest and healthiest pups. They form the five percent of the world population. The majority are females, with a small percentage of 1% being male. Because of the biological implications of their heats they are usually regulated to the lowest of social classes, as many Omegas do no receive or complete a proper education. 

Side Note: Heats are once every 4 to 6 months for around one week. Due to a constant heavy emission of pheromones during the seven days, they are unable to go about their daily lives in heat. They are their most fertile during this period and is the only time that an Alpha can knot outside their rut- this is how strong an Omega's pheromones in heat is. An Omega can supress their heat and daily pheromones realice, by consuming suppressants once per day, which also acts as a birth control pills. However, doctors recommend only supressing for a year. If they do it for longer, an Omega's health could be in danger.

I stared at my computer for a good half an hour, reading the page over an over again. Looking up other on other pages, making sure that what I have read was right. When I couldn't find proof that a huge joke was being played on me, I began to despair. Not only was I back in time, but somehow ended up in another FUCKING UNIVERSE! WHERE ALPHAS, BETAS AND OMEGAS ARE A THING!

Feeling a panic attack approaching, I closed my computer and covered myself with he duvet. I took deep breath, calming my erratic breathing, and pulled out all the memories I had with Viktor... my Vitya. The warmth of my husband's love and the happiness his beautiful smile brings to my heart every time I see it, was able to calm me down.

Once I've made sure that the panic attack was at bay, I got out of my make shift refuge and opened the computer again. I sucked my breath when I noticed an hour has gone by. Then I opened Viktor's Wikipedia page. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found out that he is unmated, not surprised at all to find out he is an Alpha. Then I checked mine up- kind of surprised that so early in my career I already had one- and confirmed the fact that, yes, I was an Omega. Thankfully, an unmated one.

I rapidly got out of the bed and searched for my suppressants. I turned on the light and read the instructions, then checked my heat cicles on my notebook. I breathed _another_ sigh of relief to find out that if I begin drinking them tonight, even after a eight days of not consuming any, I'll be able to keep my next heat at bay. After consuming my suppressants and turning back the light off, I looked up the different kind of suppressants out there and their negative effect. I was glad to find that there are five different levels, the strongest two reserved to those Omegas who were professional athletes or were involved in the military.

Then, I proceeded to look up the new laws in defence of the Omegas. I was relieved to find the fact that my kind's protection (I can't believe this is now my world!) was being taken seriously. I curiously clicked the link at the end of the page, it sent me to a short actual article. Not seeing it as a lost of time I read it:

Omegas used to be considered as the least important social class of our world, sometimes even treated worse than animals. However, with the pass of time it was discovered that they can be the salvation of the worrying decrease of Alphas procreation. Laws in their defence were placed and they passed from being animals, and sometimes even slaves, to being the most precious properties an Alpha could have.

Omegas started to be treated like trophies, proof of how powerful an Alpha is. A sign of pride for Alphas. Omegas finally had the protection and prestige they deserved, but for what cost?

Omegas were reduced at being honorary house wives, which job was to take care of the house, please their Alphas and give them many Alpha kids- because the quantity of children, especially Alphas, that an Omega had for their Alpha was proof of what a good Omega they were and proof of the virility of their Alpha. An Omega child was accepted, to marry off to a powerful Alpha that would bring honor to their family.

All in all, the cost was too high.

That's why in the last five decades movements to push Omegas to break the stereotype and show they are much more than honorary house wives started to become more and more noticeable. In the last century many Omegas tried to break the stereotype, but the world held them back. Omegas were required to finish high-school education before they can get married or mated. But for those who continue their education, later when they look start working they are not let in high positions or simply not hired because of their second sex.

For athletes, the sports competitions were not only divided between men and women, but also Alphas/Betas and Omegas. Giving a silent, but clear, statement that the federations do not believe that Omegas were good enough to handle themselves against Betas, much less Alphas.

In the area of the Arts, Omegas had much more luck finding work or success. But much more easily prone to fall into scandals or taken advantage from the entertaining world- used as sex symbols or used to strengthen the stereotype that the ideal of the 'perfect Alpha-Omega bond' stands for.

Lately, many changes began to happen. Universities openly accepted Omega students and helped them get in contact with companies or get jobs for when their education ended. New laws in defence of their working rights were created in many countries. Also, to defend them from the harassment they might suffer in their jobs. The last change, which was put on march this year, was finally finalizing with the Alphas/Betas-Omegas division during sports competitions.

Let's hope more changes come in a future, towards a more united and equal world.

 _So, that's what Ciao Ciao meant by this being a very important season._ I thought, happy that I finally understood something that was going on around me. _It's not only my debut as a Senior but also the skating world debut on a second sex equality competition._

I quickly returned to my Wikipedia page and looked up my career, which surely is much more different with this Alphas/Betas-Omegas stupid division.

My eyes almost bulged out...

I was the four-time golden Junior Nationals, Junior Grand Prix and Junior World medallist!

 _No wonder I already have a Wikipedia page so early on._ I exclaimed in my head. _I practically only won gold since I debuted!_

I rapidly looked up my performances on YouTube, I almost cringed at how horrible my jumps were. But also noticed the fact that there were not many competitors on the Omegas division as on the Alphas/Betas one. The Omegas division seem to lean more on the PCS- which have always been my speciality. No wonder why I've had this amazing winning streak, even though I flung most of my jumps. Also, that Omegas bodies seemed quite much more fragile. Which explained the lack of ability in jumps and complete lack of quads.

 _No wonder, why Ciao Ciao was so angry at me for having already two quads under my belt without his help. He'll totally freak when I'll ask him to add the Quad Flip to my roaster._ I giggled in my head. _It seems that me coming from another universe affected my body somewhat and gave it more resistance or something. I didn't feel anything when I did the quads. My body isn't as fragile as the other now._

I felt kind of bad for having this advantage against my fellow Omegas, but then remembered all the hard work I put into learning my Quads and the scolding of everyone that loves me, with that all my bad thoughts went away.

I closed my computer and put it on my desk to rest, too much information in one night. I'll leave the rest for another day. For now to sleep and recover my strengths, so I can process everything I learned tonight.

 _I just hope I can make it through on this strange world._


	5. Clothes, HELP!

Sorry guys, this is not a chapter.

It's just that I have horrible sense in fashion and need a lot of help for the next chapter. Can anyone describe to me outfits that you think would fit Yuuri and the reason, or send me links to pictures or pages that have them.

Thank you!

Also, I will make a few changes to the previous chapters.

XOXOKURENOHIKARI:)


	6. Yuri Plisetsky

**Yuuri:**

The following day when I woke up I took my time to be lazy on bed. It was my day off anyways and was planning on completely on spending it on bed and researching about this alternative universe.

One thing that I notice was that even though my memories of my universe remain intact, every time I meet someone the Yuuri of this universe met or shares a memory with, I gain them. Slowly, but they come. Which I am grateful because it makes things less awkward and will prevent me from committing mistakes in the future.

When I opened my computer, I rapidly went for my fan club's page (Yes, I have a fan club!) to find as much as I could about the life I lived this time.

From my career there wasn't much to learn about. However, I was furious when I found out I was not elected for last season's winter Olympics because they do not allow Omegas to compete. I only calmed down when I read that for the next Olympics, as there no longer is a distinction between Omega-Alpha/Beta leagues, I could be selected to represent Japan.

This sudden impulsive feeling of proving myself, proving that Omegas were better than what they believe came over me.

"This must be the other Yuuri's feelings" I suddenly realized.

I began feeling guilty, I took this life away from him. But when I began thinking more about my situation I started to realize that this universe's Yuuri and me are merging together. We were sharing our memories and feelings... creating a new Yuuri Katsuki.

Then I decided that for the old Yuuri, (both) old Yuuris, I will be the first Omega to win a gold Olympic medal and the first skater to land a Quad Loop.

I was planning to add the Quad Flip, as the third quad on my roaster. But Viktor is already going to pass through history as the first one on landing it and Chris as the first one to land a Quad Lutz. If I wanted to be remembered, not only with records that can be broken each years, I needed to be the first one to do something- that's something that no one can take away from me.

Going back to my Wikipedia page I began browsing through my biography, much of it it's the same. Born and raised in Hasetsu. Trained by Minako-sensei as a ballet dancer and started competing as a novice internationally- wining quite a few medals- to later decide ice skating is what I wanted to do with my life. My ex-rink members and best friends are Yuuko and Takeshi, both didn't make it to their second year in Juniors. They are betas, married and already raising triplets.

Wow... this page is quite complete, whoever took their time to do this made an excellent job. I thought to myself, impressed by how detailed it was.

It seems that other than my espectacular curriculum in my Junior years, everything was still the same. Same school, same bullying problems, same grades (this is really very detailed)... however, it seems that I am much more popular than in my universe at this time of my career. Many more sponsors and a lot of endorsement deals with the top people of Japan. My parents practically didn't have to pay for anything after my first year of competing.

You could say I am the Viktor Nikiforov of the Omega division.

Having already a stable net of sponsors and people who would love to sign another endorsement deal with me, calmed me down. However, it also nerved me.

Gaining popularity to make money to pay my parent's back is something I could have done... but until the point of being able to stand up on my own. This looked like I was aiming to become rich... to get as much money as I could.

That's not something I would ever do... why would I do that? I thought, very puzzled by the othee Yuuri's behaviour.

The answer I found it on the next section of my biography, it was solely dedicated to Yuri Plisetsky.

Why would Yura have a whole section on my biography? Not even my parents do. But most importantly, since when do I know Yura before the Grand Prix of Sochi?

I soon got the answer to my questions... and it was something I would have never expected.

This universe's Yuuri presented as an Omega at the tender age of ten while he was alone in his... our family's onsen. One of the guests was an alpha and... and he ended up raping him.

Luckily, our parents got home soon and were able to stop that beast from bonding with the other Yuuri. George- the alpha's name- was only able to knot this universe's Yuuri once... but once was all it was needed to impregnate a young omega.

Yura is my son... wow, I always thought of him like our- Viktor's and mine- child. But being it biologically... I do not know if to celebrate or mourn the fact that I was raped. I thought, more confused than ever. At least, this explains why I was so dedicated to get as much money as I could- I was supporting a son!

I rapidly searched about omegas first heats and was relived to find that omegas don't remember their first heat, it mostly passes like a blur. So, I had no fear of starting to remember my... his rape.

Wanting to know more about this new life I had with Yura, I returned to my fan page. I was relived to find that George was in prison and never coming out- he had raped many other omegas before me. Luckily, for them, none had gotten pregnant. Because of that, I was give the power over every account and property Joseph had as a compensation of what I had to go through.

I checked my accounts and found out that after selling all the properties and taking the money from the accounts, I had enough money to pay Yura's education- and in good schools- and for his medical bills. It seems like did not touch that money unless it was for my son... good. I was also shocked with how much money I had. But form what I had seen so far, it was old news. I've been JSF face for four years now, not to mention their favorite to bring gold this year. Their first Senior International gold medal in years.

Yura is eight years old, two years younger than he was in my universe, his nationality is Japanese- which meant many gold medals for Japan in a near future. I got out of my fan page and looked up the ages of my friends. Viktor, Phichit, Guang Hong, Leo, Seung-gil, Yuuko, Takeshi, Chris, Georgi, Cao Bin, Stephan (though those last two were more Viktor's friends than mine) had the same age as my universe. Michele, Sala, Mila, Otabek, JJ, Isabella, Emil, Kenjirou, were two years younger than they were in my universe.

Not minding this change, though it would take a while to get used to, I returned to my fan page to look at photos of my son. He was the same adorable blond, green eyed boy that I remember. Surely, he must have taken that from his dad. However, there was no frown that disturbed his beautiful face. In every photo I found he was all smiles.

I was so happy, knowing that I gave him a happy childhood made my day... no, my year. Yura suffered so much in my universe, being abandoned by his two parents, raised by his grandfather who could barely support himself. With all the pressure he had to be the one bringing the bread to the table, he pushed himself to his limits. He became a legend, breaking records left and right, winning so many gold medals that there was no room left in his small house in Moscow... but ended up paralytic at the tender age of eighteen.

It took may years to stop him from trying to take his life away, so many others to take him out of his depression... knowing that I was able to give him the happy childhood he deserves, filled me with warmth.

I knew then which song I wanted for my exhibition routine. I was thinking of doing Stay Close to Me, in honor to the Viktor from universe. But as Eros already was for him, I'm sure he'll forgive me from dedicating this performance to my son- hopefully, his future step-son. I was going to need Ciao Ciao's help to choreograph a routine for Run, by P!nk.

I also, decided to leave going for my doctorate for when I retire. I might still not remember my days with Yura, but with school, competitions and endorsement deals, I'm sure I didn't get to spend much time with him. At least, that didn't take the smile from his face. I never loved my family as much as I did then, my parents must have suffered so much with the knowledge of their son having been raped and having a son so young, but still was there to help me raise him every step of the way.

About not spending much time with him, why the hell is Yura not with me?! I exclaimed in my head, not believing that I would have abandoned my son to fulfil my dreams.

While searching for reasons why Yura wasn't in Detroit with me I got interrupted by my phone ringing.

It was my mom.

"Oka-san!" I answered, maybe now I'll get some answers.

"Yuuri" mom sighed "Darling, I know that we agreed that for the first weeks we wouldn't contact you. That you needed to arrange things with school, adapt to your new coach and country, get a place for you and Yu-chan to stay, for when he follows you there"

So that's why he isn't here with me. I thought, relived. I was juts making sure things over here were safe for him.

"But Yu-chan needs now. He heard a woman commenting about 'how you finally realized what a big mistake it was to keep that rape kid and decided to bail'. Minako was so furious that she almost started a fight, but stopped herself because Yu-chan needed her. He is a wreak and is starting to doubt, even if he will never admit it out loud, that you are coming back for him"

"Pass him the phone" I muttered through clenched teeth, I've never been angrier in my whole life.

"Mama?" a tiny voice said between sobs.

"Yuratchka, baby, I miss you so much. Have you been a good boy to your grandparents?" I said, in perfect Russian.

"Mama, you speak Russian?!" Yura exclaimed, also in Russian.

"Of course, I do. You are half Russian, baby" I replied, confused at why he was so surprised. I couldn't believe this universe's Yuuri would stop Yura from learning Russian, that was part of him.

If he didn't know Russian, does that mean that I stopped him from having a relationship with Nikolai?! I thought, praying that it wasn't the situation. I could not think of a life were Yura and Nikolai don't have a good relationship.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?! It would have made things much easier! All these years of sneaking behind your back to learn Russian with my dedushka... all for nothing!" he snapped at me, making me laugh. Relived to know I did not mess up their relationship and to know that there still was a part of my smol angst Yura "What are you laughing at?!"

"This is your punishment for lying to me, Yuratchka. You really thought you could keep something this big from me? I am your da... mom, I saw right through you" was my reply, which wasn't really a complete lie "Yura, you know that I didn't abandon you. I am just handling things over here. I already found the perfect place for us and arranged everything with school. My coach is a good person as well, I am thinking that he might be a good option to train you as well. I just need to find a nice school for you"

"Train me?" he returned to speak in Japanese, which made me realize he is much more comfortable with my mother tongue rather than Russian "I get to be trained by the same coach as you?" he asked me, clearly very excited by the prospect of training with his mama- it warmed my heart.

"We don't know that, yet. I need to discuss it with him first" I told him, trying not to burst his happy bubble.

"What about you?" he suddenly asked, puzzling me "You need to choreograph your own routines and think about your competitions. You need to make those assholes swallow their words! Prove to them that even as an Omega you are the best skater out there! Better than that old man, good for nothing, that is Viktor Nikiforov!"

"Language!" I scolded him, though there was a smile on my face. I could here my mom repeating my words from the other side of the phone conversation "Also, Vik... Nikiforov-san is a good skater. Don't worry about my routines, I already have them all. The only one that I need to worry about is my exhibition one, at least I already have the music selected"

"My mama is the best" he proclaimed, smugly- I could hear my family chuckling.

I smiled at how different but the similar he was to my Yura.

"Do you want to know a secret?" I whispered.

"What?" he whispered back, excitedly.

"I can land two quads!" I confessed, laughing when he squealed "But you need to keep it to yourself, it's a secret. No one can know of my hidden ace until competitions start"

"You'll be the first omega landing a quad! My mama is truly the best!" he whispered/exclaimed, I could practically see him beaming "Do you already know which are your qualification events?"

"Yes, I do. Skate America and the NHK Trophy, maybe nee-chan and Minako-sensei could come to cheer with you for the later" I commented, smiling when he agreed whole heartedly "You are coming with me, aren't you? I will need you cheering for me, if I want to win"

"Of course, I am coming! I need to make sure everyone knows that my mama is the best!" this I didn't contain my laughter, Yura was priceless "Mama... how much longer until you come for me?"

I sobered up immediately, not liking the sad tone of my son.

"Pretty soon, baby. Just be a good boy and wait for me, ok?" I assured him.

"Ok. I miss you, mama" he confessed, from his tone I noticed he was close to tears.

"I miss you too, baby" I replied, shedding a few tears myself.

I just found out I have a son, but already love him. My merging with this universe's Yuuri is speeding up... I don't mind it as much as I did earlier today.


	7. An old friend and a shopping excursion

**Yuuri:**

The phone call with my family ended up with all of them cheering at my accomplishments, celebrating how I will be graduating after only one semester of classes and telling me not to push myself too much. Later, I received a call from Mizuki, scheduling our meeting in two weeks.

The following day I approached my coach about the idea of him training my son for his debut in novices in two years. It only took me showing Ciao Ciao a few videos of Yura for him to tell me to start talking with my lawyer, that he wanted my son on his team. Of course, Yura was over the moon. But pouted when I laid my ground rules:

Firstly, there will be no triples during his first year of competing. The only triples I'll allow him to start using will be the toe, sal and loop.

Secondly, he was not moving up to Juniors until he was thirteen. Then, he'll be able to use the triple flip, triple lutz and triple axel. But no quads. If he couldn't win in Juniors without quads he was not meant to be a skater... or that's the excuse I used, I just didn't want to watch him unable of walking ever again.

Thirdly, he could only enter Seniors when he turns sixteen. Then, he can start using quads. But he could only add new quads once a year. That way, he wouldn't push his body to the limits like he did in my universe.

Arrangements with my lawyer and Ciao Ciao weren't that difficult, it helped that I already knew my coach and trusted him completely. Soon papers were signed and the only thing left was to wait.

After that, I visited the building Viktor and I decided to buy an apartment from in our universe. They had nice security, it was close to both the rink and college, the flat also had their own heat room and a day care for kids to stay in while their parents worked- in my case study. The price was a bit high, not as outrageous as it will be in a future when it gets more popular, but I could easily afford it. More work for my lawyer and good news for my family to celebrate, when I got my keys.

Yura was already starting to pack, he'll be sending his stuff ahead. I was not going to buy any furniture- except the beds- until my son comes, it will be his home too and he needs ro have a say in it. Mari was coming with him to help us settle down.

But that's for later, right now I have to go and meet my friends at the mall.

 **Mizuki:**

"Ne, Ketty what are you doing?" I asked my friend, while we were waiting for Yuuri- she's been on the phone no stop since morning.

"Did you know that your friend is a genius?! He will graduate with a MA degree in linguistics after only one semester! The whole place is singing praises about him. He is also Japan's favorite for the Grand Prix, the face of JSF for four years in a row. It's also rumoured that he has a son!" she gushed, excitedly "You earned me the possibility of recording a track for the FS of someone like that... you are the best!" she tugged me into a tight hug.

 _So that's why she's been inseparable from her phone_. I realized.

"Don't forget that I also got myself the possibility of designing and preparing his costumes for his three skates" I replied, excitedly at my first job as a designer "Also, if you mention his son you need to be careful. Yuuri's situation is quite known in Japan. He was raped during his first heat, when he was only ten. That's how he got pregnant" I nodded solemnly when I heard her gasp "That animal of an alpha was stripped of every legal rights to the baby and put in prison for life, Yuuri wasn't the first omega he raped- but the only one he got pregnant. From what I could recollect from the media, Yuuri loves his son with all his heart but... who knows how he really feels about the way Yuri was created"

"Wait, Yuuri named his son after himself?" she asked me, perplexed.

"No, the laws in defence of Omegas are still pretty mess up. Because of the rape George- the alpha- was sent to prison and has no rights to Yuri, the boy not my friend. However, because he is the alpha father and still is alive, he gets to name the baby when it's born. Also, the last name must be the one of the alpha" I answered.

"That makes no sense..." she finally said "So... the alpha names the baby after the omega he raped?"

"Once again, no. Yuri and Yuuri are different names, even if they are quite similar written in this country's alphabet. Yuuri, my friend's name, combines _yuu_ meaning "distant, leisure, long time, permanence" and _ri_ which means "advantage, benefit, profit". His son's name is the Russian form of George" I let it sink in, by her disgusted expression I knew she realized what that animal did.

"He named the baby after himself?!" she exclaimed, outraged.

"Yes, he did" I simply replied.

Nothing else was said... nothing else could be said.

We simply waited for him to get here. I already have an idea of how I wanted to dress him up. First of all, a couple of nice suits for galas and other important events. Ties to much his eyes and also a few blue ones, that's a color that will suit him quite well. For interviews, a nice collection of button downs and open cardigans, and dressing pants. Comfortable, which seems to be Yuuri's preference in clothes, but also professional. For dates and in general, a must are skinny jeans- that will be a gift for the alpha/beta community. With those legs, the skater had to show them all how hard he works out! Dark tight jeans are always a classic. Short sleeve button down would look good on him as well. Blue is a must, maybe yellow... we could see if he approves of some subtly patterned ones. Also, plain t-shirts is something that everyone needs in their wardrobes. But instead of the baggy ones he seems to prefer, I was thinking of ones that emphasizes his lean muscles.

He direly needs leathers jackets to rock a bit his dorky/nerdy look he has going with those big, ugly, blue glasses. Maybe a few scarfs as accessory. A new bag for practice and some vintage messenger bags. Who knows, maybe by the end of the trip he lets me pierce his ears. Blue sapphires would incredible on him, they would be an excellent birthday gift!

"Oh, there he is!" Ketty's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

I looked towards where she was pointing and waved at my friend. He was sporting a blue, gap, jogging outfit. I couldn't complain, no matter how much I wanted, comfortable clothes like those are perfect for a shopping trip. They never bother you when you have to take off and try on clothes. Which reminds me of asking him if he has any endorsement deals with a sport clothes brand, his training gear is perfect and stylish. Not words I would use to describe Yuuri's fashion sense.

 **Yuuri** :

By the time lunch came around, we've already visited, at least, half the stores and had to visit Ketty's car _t_ _wice_ to leave the shopping bags.

Thankfully, Ketty and I got along pretty well. I already knew that on my time line that was a given, but after I discovered that I got thrown into an alternative universe I feared she was different.

We even arranged a day to record the song for my FS.

Ketty ended up being a beta and pretty much the same amazing woman I knew and loved. She still had to grow up a bit, but other than that it wasn't that different.

We relaxed after we placed our order and waited at our table.

"Ne, Mizuki, you've been living in the US for a while now, haven't you?" I asked my new friend.

"Yes, my father brought the my mother and I to New York three years ago. I was already famous in Japan and it would have been more convinient if I had stayed there, but leaving his only child- an omega at that- alone... unthinkable! He brought me with him and contracted a private tutor because he didn't want to put me in a school he didn't know well. He didn't trust their security and feared for my virtue... he has always been very protective of me" she told me.

"You choosing to study in Detroit didn't sit well with him, did it?" Ketty commented, with an amused smirk.

"Not at all, he literally disowned me... at least, for five minutes and later begged me to call him every day and visit them on every break. and here I am, a year later, still in Detroit and the top singer of Japan" Mizuki replied.

"Do you still have the contact of your tutor? My son, Yura, is moving to Detroit soon and I need to find a way for him to continue his studies. He knows English, but only enough to get by not to base an education. Yura focused mostly on Japanese and Russian- the mother tongue of his other grandfather. I do not trust many people with Yura, so if your ex-tutor knows of someone trust worthy in Detroit it will be of big help" I requested, hoping I wasn't crossing any lines- our friendship is pretty new after all.

"I'll do something better. I'll contact my father and ask him to get the best beta tutor, with the cleanest curriculum" she told me, making me smile.

It was good to have friends.


	8. Mama, I am back!

**Mira:**

I watched as my loved nephew zigzagged, dodging other travellers, to get to the baggage claim faster than anyone. He missed his mama too much. He even made me buy him a new black t-shirt with a lions face on the front and an animal print vest, so he would look good when he sees Yuuri after two months of being apart. Yu-chan has been the whole trip jumping up and down on his seat, the fly attendant had to come and scold him more than once. That's why he always travels with my brother, my nephew only behaves himself when Yuuri is in the same room otherwise he is a little shit- an adorable little shit, but a little shit nonetheless.

"Mama!" Yu-chan shouted as he rushed an almost tackled my brother to the ground.

"Yura!" Yuuri simply laughed, throwing his son in the air to later catch him.

Yu-chan giggled and then proceeded to scent mark his mother, who scent marked him right back. They both were in their own little world, as always when they are together, completely oblivious to the looks others were throwing at them. Most of them were full of adoration and affection, after all it was the cutest scene ever. Others, looked at them with nostalgia or longing. However, the looks that most perturbed me were those of alphas who kept throwing my brother gazes full of lust.

Though, I did not blame them. My brother was looking hot! He's always been beautiful but he kept hiding under baggy clothes, not wanting to attract alphas' attention towards him after... after, his... rape.

Now, he was sporting dark blue skinny jeans, a white button down shirt short sleeve- that shaped his lean muscles perfectly- and a pair of blue convers. He looked like a model taken from a catalogue. It confused the fuck out of me, and if Yu-chan wasn't so happy of seeing his mother again he would already have his own questions to ask.

Not only that. Throwing the news that he'll get his masters in linguistics after only one semester in our laps, was a huge bomb. Since when does Yuuri speak five languages?! Yu-chan couldn't have been prouder, boasting to the whole town how much smarter his moma was than anyone there. Being ignored for more than a week completely forgotten.

We always knew that even if Yuuri worked hard to make his dreams come true and also go to pursue the education he deserves, he would never forget what is the most important thing on his life: his son, Yu-chan. We were so sure that he wouldn't last a day without calling home to hear his son's voice, after he made us promise not to contact him for a while so he could get used to the life in Detroit. But after only one text telling us he got there, nothing. He didn't text, call or mailed. For a while he truly feared he had dumped Yu-chan on us, though soon we were filled with shame. There is no way Yuuri would have done that. Seeing him hugging Yu-chan, as if he had been gone for years, confirmed it.

But there was something off.

Not only was he so advanced in college, but also on training- already having two of the three routines perfected-, he found a place to live in less than a month and also got a tutor trustworthy for Yu-chan.

Some things weren't adding up and I am planning on figuring them out.

"Look at you! Such a handsome boy" Yu-chan glowed under his mama's praise.

"Auntie bought them for me, so I would look good when I finally see you" he said, it was clear to everyone how proud he was "Tadaima, mama" Yu-chan said, voice unfamiliarly soft.

"Okairi, Yura" my brother replied, eyes misty, and then dragged his son into another tight hug "Nee-san" he greeted me.

"It is good to see you again" I replied, going for a hug of my own "Let me get my bags, then we can get to your apartment. Did you received Yu-chan's stuff already?"

"Yes, I even got time to unpack everything... but there is a slight problem" he answered, making me look at hi curiously "While I was shopping for beds, I decided to get some stuff for the flat- it was so empty that I was starting to get depressed. I know that I had decided to wait until Yura was here, so we could both choose the décor... but one thing led to the other and before I knew it I had furnished and decorated the whole place" I chuckled at how Yuuri that was "Of course, if there is something you don't like you can always tell me and I'll change it"

"You should stop spoiling him so much" I commented, shaking my head at how much of a doting father my little brother was.

I got the bags and we headed towards the apartment building part of my family will be staying at. I was impressed by the good location and the security level.

"The building has their own gym, swimming-pool and day-care for children. Also, each flat has their own heat room" he informed us.

I raised an eyebrow impressed by the place he discovered, but worried about how much he was spending on it. It wasn't that he couldn't afford it, but that he normally doesn't go for pricey places like this one. Another thing to add to the list of strange things going on.

We headed towards the elevator and waited until we reached the tenth floor. The apartment number was 1023. Once we got inside I was shocked... my baby brother grew a sense of fashion around eight weeks.

"This place looks _fine_ " I praised/commented, once again, impressed by the change in Yuuri "Where can I leave the bags?" I asked, once we had all taken off our shoes.

"Oh, follow me please" he guided us through the dinning room, pass the kitchen towards a hallway. Two doors on each side of it and another one at the end of the hallway "First room to the left, is the guest room, the one next to it is the heat room. Across the hall, it is Yura's room and in front of the guest room it's the bathroom Yu-chan will have to share whenever we have guests. At the end of the hallway, it's my room" he told us.

Firstly, we entered the room I'll be staying at, so I could leave my bags. I smiled softly at how Japanese it was.

I decided to unpack later, for now I wanted to finish with the tour.

We crossed the hall and peaked inside the bathroom. It was simple, not much but it had everything you would ever need.

Then we visited Yu-chan's room, my nephew was bouncing thanks to all the excitement of seeing his new bedroom.

The first thing he saw was the wall kitty sticker by the interrupter, he squealed in happiness. I had to admit it was kind of adorable, both, the sticker and my nephew.

Then his gaze landed on the big bed on the middle of the room. This time _I_ was the one who almost squealed at how adorable Yu-chan looks giggling as he threw himself on the bed and started to jump up and down.

But nothing could have compered to the awe struck expression on his face when he noticed the adorable cat themed lamp and clock at the night table. next to the bed.

It took us a while to drag him out of his _amazing_ new bedroom, his words not mine. At least, now my brother had one less thing to worry about.

Our next stop, was Yuuri's room as the heat room was closed and only for his eyes. Maybe for Yura's as well, but only if he presents as an Omega.

It had it's own walk-in-dressing room and private bathroom.

If I were being honest, I was kind of jealous of my baby brother. He was going to college in the states, already graduating and having a bight future as an ice skater- a job he adores. He's going to live in this amazing flat and incredible building. Has an adorable son... but I also know, he worked very hard for all of this. Harder than anyone I've ever met.

So, I pushed my jealousy aside and asked Yuuri if he needed help with dinner.

After all, family always comes first.

 ** _Chapter's Notes:_**

 ** _You can find the pictures illustrating the apartment on my archiveofourown page._**

 ** _Here's the link: /works/13292706/chapters/31160844_**

 ** _XOXOKURENOHIKARI;)_**


	9. Plans

**Yuuri** :

At first, when I saw how the apartment ended up I panicked. After all, soon Yura and I were moving to Russia to live with Viktor- at least, after he falls on love with me all over again.

But once I've calmed down, I started rationalizing the whole thing. The plan Viktor and I had in our universe was to live the rest of our careers as ice skaters in Russia, then move to the states to coach Yurio and other skaters while running a rink and raising a family. Then once we are old to keep on working, we would move to Hasetsu and love the rest of our days in peace...

Recalling the life we planned and could have had, it always leaves me in tears. The only consolation I get is knowing that soon enough we will meet again, that our love story will be written one more time... maybe, even better than the previous one.

Going back to my other life's plans, they wouldn't be changed that much. Yes, the apartment is already bought and furnished to live in it. However, it doesn't mean we have to live here forever. We can always return here when our time in St. Petersburg is over.

But that's for later, for now I have to focus on getting to the Grand Prix Final and raising Yura. Wooing an alpha that doesn't know I exists is for later.

 _Yes, I am sure that Viktor isn't in this universe with me. Otherwise, he would have already jumped in a plane to Detroit with wedding plans for us._

"So, what are the plans for tomorrow?" Mari asked me, while we were eating dinner "We were supposed to buy furniture, but you seem to have taken care of that already"

Yura has already taken a bath and was wearing his PJ. Mari helped me prepare my mom's famous katsudon, though it still isn't as good as hers, after unpacking her bags and taking a shower.

"I was planning on arranging a meeting with a couple of my friends, so we could all show you around campus. Then, Celestino is going to meet us at the ice rink. He is eager to watch Yura skate live, he is quite a fan" I told them, Yurio more specifically- who beamed at having his first fan outside the family "The private tutor, will be here the day after tomorrow. He'll give you a class, Yura. If you don't like him, simply tell him and I can get you another one. After all, this class is simply a test drive to see if he is the right fit for you"

"Ok" my son replied.

 _My son... I love saying that!_ I exclaimed in my head, very happy with this new predicament.

"After that, on Monday I start classes again. You both can go sightseeing and then I could take you out for dinner, when I finish with training "If we are talking about plans, what do you say of start talking about summer vacation?"

"But you need to practice for competitions!" complained Yura "And you always say that hard work is the key to success!"

I frowned, cursing this universe's Yuuri. Yura might not have the need to maintain his family economically this time around, but he still saw me work my ass off for years to support him- making him believe that taking things calmly and having vacations was a loss of time. If things kept going like this, thing might end up like in my universe. And that's something I can not allow!

"Yuratchka..." I looked at Mari, begging for help with my eyes- my sister simply shrugged, also not knowing how to proceed "You saw mama work hard for many years, didn't you?" Yura nodded, trying to make himself small- it broke my heart seeing him like this, but before comforting him I need to make him understand "When I had you... things were difficult. I was very young and didn't exactly know what to do. But one thing I knew was that I loved you with all my heart and wanted to raise you in a happy home. Luckily, I had oka-san, outo-san and Mari-neechan to help me out. I had to work hard to keep us afloat and couldn't afford to rest for too long, that's true. But I don't have to do that any longer. Working hard it's very important and I'm not going to stop, but so are breaks. You need to let your body rest, take a breath between training, otherwise if you demand your body more than it can take... you may end up not being able to keep on skating. I had a friend that ended up paralytic"

"No" gasped Yurio, eyes wide open- as if he could not believe that working hard could end up in something so horrible.

"Yes" was my simply reply, nothing else had to be said.

I felt bad for putting so much fear in him, but comforted myself with the knowledge that it was for his own good.

"Where are you planning on taking him?" asked Mari, clearly changing the topic of the conversation to lighten up the mood.

She looked at me with those eyes full of pride, making me blush.

"I was thinking of a week at the Disney parks in Orlando and another one in New York, I'm sure that Yuratchka would love to watch Cats" I said, barely catching Yurio as he jumped of the chair and launched himself at me like a torpedo. All the time squealing in excitement "I'll take that as a yes" I chuckled alongside with my sister.

 **Mari:**

I was so proud of my little brother, even though I was still confused as hell.

It seemed like he had grown up in a blink of a night and we were left with a more mature and confident version. This version is very much liked, but still there were answers about _why_ the sudden change?

 _He even is friends with Kanzaki Mizuki-sama! How the heck did that happen?! How did he even get her to make his outfits for competitions?_

I might not have answers about this change within Yuuri, but at least I could go home with an eased conscious.

My brother was not killing himself with work, he finally learned to pace himself! Our parents cried in happiness when I called them, after dinner, to tell them about the talk with my nephew.

He still knows who is his main priority: Yu-chan.

Yuuri is surrounded my good friends, nice rink mates and a yummy coach- maybe I could get his number.

Yu-chan's tutor was a nice beta, who my nephew surprisingly could stand without kicking or screaming at. That's a new one!

All in all, their life in Detroit will be good... but I could not shake this feeling that something big will happen.


	10. Mother - Son Time, Part One

**Yuri** :

"Yura, that's enough for now!" Celestino-san called out for me.

I begrudgingly did as he told me, skating towards him and stepping out of the ice. He gave me my guards and sat with me on a bench near by. I normally, don't like being so close to starngers but the fact that he is a beta, and that mama, my aunt and mama's friends are not far away, calmed me down. I liked this about mama, she's always far enough so I could decide and talk on my own without him eavesdropping. But still close enough to let me know he is here for me, whenever I need him.  
Mama is trully the best!

"You are as good as the videos Yuu… your mama showed me" he praised me, making me preen a bit "Your spins and step sequence are solid, much better than what you would expect of a boy your age"

"I've been skating ever since I could walk" I gloated "And my mama is the best one at spinning and his step sequence is always magnificent! He taught me everything I know. I still don't know why I have to train under anyone else" I pouted.

"He sure did… but your mama is a skater, not a coach. You are a boy in development and you need someone who knows how to train you without straining your growing body more than you can" he explained.

"Mama, said something similar yesterday" I mumbled, still not liking that I needed someone other than mama- mama is the only one I need!

"Your mama is very smart" he praised.

 _Maybe he isn't that bad…_ I thought, liking the fact that he saw how amazing my mama is.

"Also, I noticed that your single toe, loop and axel are good. They are your mama's favorite jumps, his specialities. On the other hand, your single flip, lutz and, specially, your sal are wobbly. They incidentally are your mama's weak jumps" he commented, maiking blush.

"Ok, I get it… mama's not very good at teaching those things he is not very good at" I pouted.

"It isn't that he isn't good, he simply doesn't have the training to help you out. I do. That's why your mama, chose me to be the one in charge of your training" he explained "But what we both agreed on, is that you need to be happy with this decision. Some coaches and skaters simply aren't the right fit, do you think you can work with me?"  
I thought about it for a while, my mama taught me to always think before making a decision- specially one as big as this one.

"I think I can… but I am not a delicate thing, I saw how you treat some of your skaters before it was my turn. I am not made of glass, you can demand more of me. I can take it!" I said, defiantly.

"You are just like your mother" I ignored his chuckling, basking on the compliment "Ok, then, I will push you to your limits if that's what you ask. But I will not break them, if I say enough it means enough. This is a two way road, ok? I know how much your body can and cannot take, even if I normally go for the safe side. Also, we have to take your mama's rules into account. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do" I answered, with an excited smile.

"I will now arrange dates and a timetable with your mama, once we do we'll start training in a week. I will focus on helping you land your single flip, lutz and sal cleanly, firstly. Then, we will increase your stamina. By the way, your mama decided to be your ballet instructor" he informed me, before standing up and heading towards my mama.

I internally celebrated the fact that my mama won't stop teaching me, he simply is changing the area. I was so excited! My mama is an incredible dancer but in Hasestu we had Minako-sensei, here as I had no one I will finally have the chance of being taught by my mama. Mama's lessons are always the best. We work hard but they are also full of kisses and laughter. I always prefer them over any other.

"Hey, kiddo, did you have a good time?" Aunt Mari asked me.

I looked at her with a big smile and nodded my head repeatedly. She chuckled at me, which made me pout for a little while but then I smiled again when I saw mama heading towards me.

"Well, Yura, I arranged with Celestino to bring you here in the mornings while I train with the other seniors. He will allow Minamoto-san to give you your lessons of the day in his office. Then, I will take you out for lunch and bring you back to the ice rink so you can start training. As you are the only novice he has you will have to train alongside with juniors, while I am attending classes. Are you ok with that?" he asked me.

I was happy with the return of Japanese. I can manage with English but my studied up until now were focused mostly in Japanese and Russian.

"Yes, I won't let some juniors stop me" I replied, wth a determined frown on my face.

I had many frowns: determined ones, angry ones, frustrated ones, etc.

"Good. Anyway, if you ever need anything or aren't feeling well, university is only ten minutes away. Also, I'll have my phone on me the whole time, for if anything ever happens" he assured me "Now, what do you all say about me taking you guys out for dinner?"

"Yay!" I exlcaimed, excitedly, followed by the rest of our group.

Dinner was nice, I like Italian food. Even though, we don't have it that often. Mama's friends are nice, especially Mizuki-neechan. She has a beautifull voice, I will ask her if she minds me using one of her songs for the exhibition of my novice debut.

Once we got back home, mama tucked aunt Mari- who had had a few too many cups of wine- and then prepared hot chocolate with marshmallows. That could only mean one thing: MOVIE NIGHT!

I was right. While he was preapring his famous chocolate delice, mama asked me to put on my jamies that we were watching a movie in the living-room. I love movie night, not only because of the hot chocolate, but also because it means a lot of cuddles with my mama on the couch.

I giddly got in place. Mama gave me my cup of chocolate, while putting his on the table, and told me to wait that he had to change. He didn't take that long, he was wearing sweat pants and T-shirt. He also had a movie on his hand.

"Yura this is my favorite movie in the whole world, I wanted to share this with you. We will also watch this live in Broadway, but don't worry we will go to Cats first" he assured me and I sighed relived, Cats _always_ comes first "The movie it's called: Mamma Mia!"

The movie was very funny and entretainint. Even though, I did not understand some things. Like at the beginning, whay did they mean by 'Thing' or 'dot, dot, dot'. Or why Sophie had three dads. It was kind of annoying, but other than that quite enjoyable. Especially with all the singing, I love musicals!

What I loved the most was hearing mama's melodious voice singing _Slipping through my fingers_ to me.

My heart ached at the knowledge of how much my mama loves me and me growing up so fast sadens him... even when I wasn't suppose to be born.

I am simply so happy of being so lucky of having a mama like mine.

He is the best!


	11. Friends Night Out

**Yuuri:**

"Mama! I don't want to sleep yet!" my son pouted, clinging to me as I tried to put him to sleep.

"Yura, baby, I know that... you've been repeating that for half an hour. I know that you are excited because in two days we are traveling to Disney land, but tomorrow is my graduation day and we both have to be well rested for that" I tried to reason with him... _again_.

It's been a semester since my sister went back to Hasetsu. It's been months of hard training, study and preparing. Yurio surprisingly adapted to Detroit rapidly and grew fond of the friends I've made here. He's still the antisocial brat I am so fond of whenever he is training, putting his future as a skater before his childhood. However, I still have time to teach him otherwise. Kinomoto-san, ended up being the perfect teacher for Yura. My son's English has never been greater.

The girls and I, bonded over time. Our friendship was born easily and, luckily, it strengthened easily as well. Ketty finished the soundtrack a couple of months back and handed it to me. Ciao Ciao was very happy with it, he loves _Yuri on Ice!_ Mizuki, with my guidance, created both outfits I used in my universe for these routines. However, the one for _In regards of Love: Eros_ I asked for a few modifications- otherwise, it would have been a copycat of Viktor's and this time around he doesn't know me yet. The new version, instead of only having half a skirt, it has a complete skirt- I'm still getting used to the fact that for male omegas using female clothing is accepted. The other change was that there was no spikes but in exchange there were red, elegant lines tracing my sides and the skirt.

I liked this new version, it was... more _me_.

"But mama! I want to stay up with you!" he whined in a very Viktor way.

If the Yurio of my universe saw this younger version of himself act like this... well, let's just say that I would have given up all my fortune to see his face.

Before I could scold my son, _again_ , the ringing of the door distracted me.

I sighed and told Yura to stay put while I saw who it was.

The last thing I expected when I opened the front door was to find Ciao Ciao, Ketty and Mizuki, especially so late. What almost left me speechless was the outfits my friends were sporting.

"Em... what's going on?" I asked, slowly- kind of afraid of the answer.

"We are going out" Mizuki explained.

"It's party time, bitch!" Ketty exclaimed "Now, change!" she ordered me "Celestino, over here, has agreed to watch over your brat while we celebrate you graduating three years and a half earlier!"

"Just put on the black leather pants I picked up for you, during our last shopping spree, the metallic blue top and the leather boots. I've already tried to explain to her that you wouldn't be on board with her idea, but there is no way to stop her when she puts something in her mind" Mizuki told me, with a tired smile.

"Let me at least check up with Yura" I conceded, knowing when a battle is lost.

 **Mizuki** :

"How did you get Yurio to let you go so easily?!" I asked my fellow Japanese, impressed by the speed his son let go of his mama.

"I simply had to say that his coach was going to babysit him and he couldn't wait a second to push me out of the apartment" he chuckled "He simply adores ice skating. I just hope that he gets some sleep tonight, we have a couple of hectic days coming"

"Here are the drinks!" Ketty interrupted us, slamming the beers on our table at the V.I.P section of the club "And no more talking about children or studying or work! Tonight is all about partying! Having fun! Finding a hot boy... or girl, I'm really not that picky" Yuuri and I laughed at her slurring, not even an hour and she is already drunk- I better keep an eye on her "Ulala, look at that hunk of a man!" she whistled "Do you think he is free? I bet he is free!"

"Ok, enough alcohol for you tonight" I declared, taking the beer out of her hand "Let's get you refreshed. Also, how did you get alcohol on first place. You are underage!"

"There was this cute girl, she was very nice and bought us two rounds. Then there was this hunk of a man, another one, who bought us this round and the previous three... though, I think I ended up drinking the previous rounds on my own. I'm so sorry, Mizuki! Don't hate me! Please! I can get you both more drinks later... but first I think I have to throw up" she told me, starting to look quite pale for my taste.

I chuckled, shaking my head at her antics, thanking Kami that this time around I have another level headed friends coming along.

 **Yuuri:**

I couldn't stop laughing. Ketty is such a character, no matter what universe we are.

"So, I am a hunk of a man now, eh" a very familiar voice commented.

I slowly, but determinedly, turned my head towards the origin of the voice.

Right there, stood Chris. Looking smooth as ever, with his characteristic sexy smile.

In front of my table, in some unknown little club, in the outskirts of Detroit.

What were the chances?

However, there was this melancholy behind his golden-hazel eyes... almost scared.

I then knew, that he _knew_.

"It seems like you are" I replied, with a sad but honest smile "It's been a long time, hasn't it been Chris? How have you been?"

"I should be the one asking that" he replied. I could easily note the relief on his face "May I?" he asked, nodding his head to the sit next to me.

"Since when do you ask for permission to... oh, you know about Yurio's conceivement" I mumbled, realizing why he was acting so strange "Stop treating me as if I were made of glass. First, that happened eight years ago and thankfully I remember none of it. Secondly, the one who raped me is an alpha" Chris flinched at my use of words. But I did not retract myself, that's what happened after all "I might get a bit antsy when I am _surrounded_ by alphas, but that's it. I know the difference between a rapist and an alpha, I don't mix them up. Don't worry. Also, from your smell I know that you are a beta. You are fine" I smiled at him, this time a little bit forced.

"Sorry, it's just that... I woke up almost two decades in the past, in a whole new universe. I felt so lost and alone!" he sighed, taking a seat next to me "Then I find out that you that maybe I did not travel back alone. But couldn't be sure completely. Many things are different from our universe. You having a son so young, being one! What clued me that you've been thrown into this whole mess with me, was the fact that a couple of days after I woke up in this world you started cementing your place in social media. Starting to act more like the Yuuri you became after you met Viktor, more confident"

"So, you just took a plane to Detroit, tracked me down to a small club in no where, following a hunch that might have been your own desperation making you see things. All that, just because you hoped?" I inquired, stunned "That's... that's a very Viktor thing for you to do"

I broke down laughing, not being able to keep it for myself any longer. Soon Chris followed me. We received many strange looks but we could care less. All the fear, loneliness and aguish I've been feeling since I woke up in this strange universe... it all simply left me. Right now, right there, we were simply two friends laughing their asses off. Having a good time...

"It is, isn't it?" he commented, smile slipping from his face.

"What's going on?" I asked, concerned for my friend "I understand your sadness, of being thrown into this world all alone. I understand your fear, because you didn't know if I was your Yuuri or not. I understand your relief, by knowing that you are not as alone a you thought anymore. But what I do not understand is your guilt. What's going on?" I repeated, this time more suspicious than worried.


	12. Triads

**Chris:**

I shunned away from his soulful eyes.

Yuuri has always been like that. Milky skin, silky pitch black hair, hazel eyes that mirrored his pure eyes. Even when we were still in juniors, he had all the skaters panting after his firm ass. But none was ever brave enough to get close to him... not even me. Yuuri oozed this royal aura, the elegance and impassiveness he constructed his façade with, made other second guess if they were worthy of being in his presence.

It was not like with Viktor. Yuuri wasn't the Sun King that other venerated, who was showered with praises.

No, Yuuri was much more simpler than that.

Not that it meant less, or made him inferior. Not at all.

Yuuri was the Moon King... tough, many called him the Moon Queen for his almost feminine step sequence.

You venerate Yuuri in silence, trying to measure up to his intelligence, kindness, elegance, politeness... to his perfection, to put it in simple words.

Yuuri has always been a constant, someone you can always turn to and find there- to always be the same.

Kind of a mother figure. Which is why as soon as I learned about this Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, I was sure he would end up being an omega.

Viktor, on the other hand, he is the volatile one, always changing. You never know if you'll end up being graced by a kind sun or burned by it.

Both of them so different, but at the same time the same.

Both thieves.

My heart their prisoner.

I thought I knew them. That I was one of the few people they had let inside... that I was important.

It took them meeting and Eros being created to know that I knew nothing at all.

They both created two routines, born out of love and grown from it.

The two of them brought this new side out of each other and left these facades I thought were real on the dust.

Viktor and Yuuri were not King and Queen, they were two insecure, lonely kids in the bodies of two role model adults.

They were desperately calling out for help and I did not hear...

I love both of them, but knew that I could have none. They were better off with each other anyway.

However, it all changed when I woke in this universe... when I woke up in Viktor's bed- both us as naked as the day we were born.

While in my universe having a polygamous relationship was wrong, in this one triads are more than accepted- especially in Asian, African and part of the European countries (Russia and Switzerland being part of them). The reason number one, being the fact that there as so little omegas out there nowadays. Which meant that sometimes very good alpha friends had to share one. The second reason, was that in the past- when the quantity of second sex was almost equal- the idea of an alpha/beta/omega relationship was very well accepted. Something about how they balanced each other, in perfect harmony.

At first, guilt consumed me. I was so close to break up with Viktor, to turn my back to _almost_ everything I've been dreaming for decades. Then, I started recalling memories that this universe's Chris had lived through. Viktor and this universe's Chris started their relationship out of sex, then they fell in love and moved together to St. Petersburg- Yakov had taken this Chris under his care. But they soon knew that something was missing. This time around we knew what was missing, so we didn't have to break up to find it.

We needed an _omega_.

We kept our relationship a secret, with our status as playboys it was easy. We separately looked for omegas for a while but found none. If they didn't treat us a celebrities, they wanted us for being sex icons. They objectivized us or wanted us for our money. There was no omega we found that we wanted to present to the other, which only inspirited others to see us as omegaizers (omega + womanizers).

When I woke up, I rapidly googled Yuuri and was relived to find out that not only was he an omega, but he was unmated as well. Viktor came into the room while I was watching one of his videos, as expected he was enchanted by Yuuri's amazing step sequence.

 _"He is a fine specimen, isn't he?" I had commented that day, knowing that convincing him of choosing Yuuri as our omega would be as easy as a piece of cake._

 _Viktor had simply replied: "That's the one"_

Then Viktor began to act more like the Viktor in my universe, freer, lighter and more giddy than ever.

This time around, instead of feeling jealous and out of place. Because this time around I realized that _I_ was starting to act more like myself. That Yuuri doesn't only bring something new from Viktor, but from me as well. That the three of us bring out something different from each other. When we found out I was going to go against him at Skate America, we were so happy- it was going to be the perfect opportunity to take the first step.

But then Yakov had to tell us about what happened to him. You see, Yakov had wanted to train an omega for a long time- him being one was of great influence on that decision. He found the perfect candidate for that, our Yuuri. But never reached out because he feared that the atmosphere in our rink would scare the omega away. Georgi and I are the only betas, the rest of the skaters are alphas and Yuuri would have been the only omega skater, with Yakov being the only omega coach. Yakov said that after what happened to him, he feared Yuuri's reaction while training in our rink.

Viktor was furious when he found out that our omega was... raped an impregnated during his first heat, at the tender age of ten. The only thing that stopped him from going an killing that bastard, especially when he found out he named the baby after himself, was that the rapist was in prison and is never leaving. He then came with the idea of me traveling to Detroit to ease things. Vitya was right, we wouldn't want to gang up against him and scaring him away. Me being a beta gave me the advantage.

Of course, by then I had notice the little changes in Yuuri's behaviour. The trip to Detroit was also for myself, I needed to know if Yuuri was back with me... if he was ok with all of this. A selfish part of me didn't want him to be back. A selfish part of me wanted my dreams to come true.

But then again, reality and dreams almost never mix up...

"Are you up for a triad?" Yuuri suddenly asked me, making me choke with my juice for bravery.

"W- what?!" I screeched, eyes almost bulging.

I was shocked. He spoke those words so naturally, as if the fact that inviting a friend into his marriage was completely normal.

"I might be an oblivious maroon, but I am not blind Chris. You were so jealous during the first Grand Prix Vitya decided to be my coach, the passive aggression was a clear sign. Knowing, afterwards, that Viktor and you had had a relationship cleared things up for me... Vitya always regretted that things never worked out for you guys. Did you know that?" I simply shook my head, not being able to believe what I was hearing "Also, that guilt in your eyes could only mean one thing: you are actually in a relationship with Vitya and fear my reaction to it. I'll admit that the what would have been if triads were accepted in my universe were driving me crazy lately. Because, I might have had a crush on you while we were in juniors. But I can finally rest in peace, knowing that in this universe we have the opportunity to be together. All three of us" he smiles sultry at me, making all the blood go to my groin "Why don't we try again and you tell me why are you _really_ here for?"

I could only chuckle, finally seeing what in Yuuri drives Vitya crazy- I just had to be the aim for his Eros mode.

"Well, it all started when I woke up in St. Petersburg after going to bed in Switzerland" I began telling my story, finally guilt free.


	13. Mettings, graduation and new plans

**Mizuki:**

When I came back from the bathroom with Ketty, the last thing I expected was to find my omega friend gone from the table. After looking for him for a while I found him heavily making out with a beta- that for all I know, he could have just met- in the alleyway besides the club.

"Yuuri?! What the heck are you doing?!" I exclaimed in Japanese, startling them enough to break apart "Are you tipsy already?"

"Calm down Mizuki, I've known Chris for a while now" he said in English, arms still wrapped around the stranger's neck, as if that was supposed to calm me "Girls, this is Christophe Giacometti. He is a skater from Switzerland. Chris, these are my friends: Mizuki Kanzaki and Ketty Abelashvili"

"Pleasure to meet you" he threw a flirty wink towards us, which made Ketty swoon but only served to anger me more.

"That still does not explain why your lips were glued to him" I insisted, a sudden feeling of overprotectiveness taken over me.

"Mizuki I thought that I still had a few years before I was forced to give the birds and bees talk" was his replied, making me blush and that man, all over him, to start laughing hysterically "Komendasai, Mizuki" he rapidly apologized, cheeks completely red "That was out of place. I... I need to ask a favour from you. Could you pass the night in my apartment? I need to discuss a few things with Chris and I've already bothered coach Celestino enough. We'll pass to pick you up tomorrow morning for the ceremony, I promise!"

"What about Yurio?" I asked, switching to Japanese "Does he know about your _friend_? Does your friend know about him?"

"No to the first one and yes to the second question. I'll present them both tomorrow and hope everything goes fine" he replied, with a nervous grin.

"You better give me more than hoping, Yuuri. This isn't as simple as you dating a cute beta, you have a son to think about" I told him.

"True, but believe me when I say that everything will be fine. Even if I didn't have things under control, this has nothing to do with you. As you said, he is _my_ son" I was taken back by this facet of his "I do not want to fight Mizuki. Understand that I love my son with all my heart, but I am not planning to stay single all my life. I would never be with someone my son does not like, you know me better than that and I am hurt that you would think otherwise. Chris knows about Yura and he adores my son... I've been telling him" he added quickly, surely noticing my confusion "Just trust me, I know what I am doing"

"Ah" I sighed, tiredly "Ok. I trust you. But if he tries anything kick him, run away and call me as soon as you are in a safe place. Deal?" I relented.

"Deal" he replied, grinning excitedly "See you tomorrow!"

His sudden change to English made me realize that we've been talking in Japanese excluding the other two from our conversation. I blushed, completely embarrassed by the fact that I was so impolite and rude. Before I could dwell more into it, Ketty snapped me out of my trance.

"That's the hunk from before!" she exclaimed, draping herself over me.

"Yes, he is" I replied and then mumbled, more to myself than to Ketty "I hope you really know what you are doing Yuuri"

 **Yuri:**

As soon as I woke up a big smile broke into my face when I remembered what day was it.

Today is my mama's graduation day!

I rapidly jumped out of my bed and rushed towards my mama's room, I wanted to be the first one to congratulate him.

But froze at the door when I noticed that my mama's wasn't in the room... the room seemed as if no one had slept in it last night.

"Mama?" I called out for him "Mama!" I began to panic as no one answered me "Mama?! Where are you?!"

"Yurio?!" I heard Mizuki-san called out to me, coming out of the guest room and walking towards me "There you are, darling. Don't cry ice tiger" she comforted me in Japanese, taking me in her arms.

"Where's my mama?!" I sobbed into her chest, not caring that I was behaving like a little boy.

"Your mama bumped into an old friend last night" she told me "They hadn't seen each other in a long time, so they decided to go back to your mama's friend's hotel to talk and decided to stay there when it got too late. They are coming to pick us all up for the ceremony and then you'll meet your mama's friend" I calmed down a bit by her words, but still didn't like the strange tone Mizuki-san used when she mentions my mama's friend.

I didn't have time to dwell into it, because soon enough I heard the flat's door being opened. I pushed Mizuki-san away, not caring that I landed on my knees, and rushed towards the front door. When I saw my mama, not even giving the man behind him a second thought, I jumped into his waiting arms- knowing that he would catch me.

However, I immediately tensed. A stranger's scent was all over my mama, especially around his scent glands.

I did not like that... not at all.

 **Chris:**

"Mama... why do you smell so strange?" Yurio asked slowly, as if he were afraid of the answer.

 _Oh, oh, that's bad news._ I thought, forcing myself not to grimace.

"Oh, Yura. That smell... you know when you have sleepovers that the smell of your friends gets attached to you? Well, that's what happened with me and Chris- my friend. He is right over there" my adorable Yuuri babbled awkwardly, trying to fix something that was unfixable.

"Yuuri, chéri, let me take care of this" I interrupted, before he would start digging a deeper hole for himself.

"But..." he tried to protest but something in my expression made him re-think it.

He placed Yurio on the floor and took a step away, but still close enough so his son would feel safe around a stranger- me.

 _Son... I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact that the Russian punk is Yuuri's beloved son._ I thought, still in disbelief. _Though, he does look adorable when he is not frowning_.

I kneeled down, so I would be face to face with Yurio, and smiled as charmingly as I could.

"Good morning, Yuri. My name is Christophe Giacometti, but you can call me Chris. I am..." I began to introduce myself, in Russian to score some point, but was suddenly cut off my Yurio.

"I know who you are. You are Switzerland's Ace and training under the best coach in Russia, alongside with Viktor Nikiforov. You also are competing against mama in Skate America" the frown was back "I know that mama was lying just now. I don't like that. Mama never lies. I know that even if you have sleepovers scents don't mix that much... Did you hurt my mama... the same way that bad alpha did?"

"Yura!" exclaimed Yuuri, stunned by the impertinence of his son.

"I..." color me shocked, even as a kid Yurio had guts "I would never hurt your mama like that. I know that a bad alpha hurt your mama very bad and you... you were born because of that. You don't have to worry about me, I love your mama very much and I like you as well. I would love to get to know you better, not only the stories your mama used to tell me" a white lie never hurt nobody "But I you need know that your mom and I are going to be together... and not only the two of us"

Mizuki, out of the blue, interrupted me exclaiming something in Japanese. Yuuri sent her an annoyed expression that had her rushing the hell out of the living room and back to the guest room. Yurio repeated a word in Japanese, to later turn his head towards me and ask me:

"Triads? What's that?"

"Well, Yura, triads are relationships were there are not only two people involved but three. One alpha, one beta and one omega. They are pretty common and encouraged in various countries. The USA isn't one of them, but Japan, Russia and Switzerland are" Yuuri involved himself into our conversation, kneeling right next to me "I would be the omega, Chris the beta and Viktor the alpha. But rest assure, that no final decision would be made without your consent. My ice tiger, you should know that if you don't approve of Chris and Viktor as your dad and papa then we won't force you. But you should also know that Chris and Viktor are good men and would love you like their own son, even though there is no blood connection between the three of you"

 **Yuri:**

I sincerely don't know what I am feeling right now.

On one hand, I loath the idea of sharing my mama with anyone and feared the thought of these two strange men forcing mama to leave me because I was not their real son.

Or that my mama would prefer the other babies, that surely are to come, because their father did not... their father did not hurt mama like mine did. Many of my class mate's in Japan commented on how mama should have just killed while I was still in her tummy... that mama would have been much happier...

Now he has that chance. Mama could leave me for those men and for new kids, that don't remind him of a tainted past.

But, on the other hand, mama looks so happy besides this... _Chris_. Mama has been alone for a long while and he had sacrificed so much for me already. I didn't want to be once again the reason why he couldn't find happiness in his life.

They also keep repeating that I am family and that will never change.

 _Maybe I could give them the chance of a doubt._ I thought.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

I ignored their expressions of shock, all that mattered to me was when my mama gave me this huge smile. As long as mama kept smiling like that I can stand these old men he want to be with.

"Well, it seems like Chris and Viktor have never been to Disneyland and they decided to follow us there during our vacations. I think it will be a good way for all of us the get to know each other. But if at any moment you want space or simply want to have your own time with mama, you just have to ask and they'll understand. If things work out fine, they might come with us to New York. However, you have the final say. And don't worry, we will be on our own when we go to watch Cats and Mama Mia- those are activities strictly between mother and son" mama began to tell me.

I smiled relived and felt bad for not trusting mama. He always has a plan and puts my happiness before anything else. He would never bring two men into our lives that could be harmful towards me.

"We will keep in contact during the competition season and meet up when we compete against each other at Skate America, The Grand Prix and Worlds" continued the bleached beta.

" _If_ we all qualify" corrected mama.

Before I could protest that he is the best skater out there and will surely qualify and win it all, the beta did it for me: "Really, chéri? You will qualify all right and surely beat us all"

 _I might end up liking him with time._ I though, totally approving of Chris' words.

"Continuing" mama rapidly changed the topic, cheeks flushing. I grimaced in disgust, I hate when adults get all lovey-dovey "After competing season is over, they'll be moving to Detroit for a year. Both of them have one last year in college and they are planning to transfer to my alma mater. By then, if you still are not comfortable with them they can rent an apartment. However, if you have warmed up to them... then, I would really like for them to move in with us. But no pressure on the matter! We also have a lot of time before we make that decision"

"What about training? Their coach is in Russia!" I exclaimed, not liking these two lazy skaters that don't think seriously of their skating.

"Relax, Yakov and Celestino are old friends. By then, we would have all come to agreement of Celestino training us for a year. We wouldn't let something that important up in the air. We both take our skating very seriously" Chris assured me, gaining some points- but he still had quite a way to go before he is worth my mama.

After all, my mama deserves the whole wide world.

"What will happen when that year is over?" I inquired.

"That's for later. Let's not rush things up. We already have so much planned, it's enough for now. Why don't we focus on the present? Like getting ready for my graduation. I'm still wearing last night's clothes and am in dire need of help" mama told me, with a gentle smile "Why don't you brush your teeth and get ready while Chris makes breakfast for all of us?"

"Ok" I replied and headed towards the bathroom.

Not before turning around for a bit, but enough to catch that beta kissing my mama, unable to keep his wandering hands off him. I was grossed out and felt tempted to groan. However, the smile in mama's face stopped me. If Chris made mama that happy, I really don't care how gross he is.

As long as mama is happy, so am I.


	14. Viktor Nikiforov

**Viktor:**

Every passing day my inspiration dims more and more.

Ever since I turned nineteen and won the Grand Prix I've had a winning streak no one has ever been able to take away from me. I already posses five gold Grand Prix medals, seven gold Nationals, four gold Europeans and four gold Worlds; all of them consecutively. And let's not forget my most precious medal: the gold at my first Olympics.

It's easy to see why I've been named the Living Legend.

But said Living Legend has been getting tired. Lost his inspiration and surprise effect. Each passing routine has been getting more and more predictable. And I am only at the tender age of twenty-two!

It's not that I don't like to win, but I don't want it to be easy. I want a challenge! Someone to knock me fown a few knots, to dethrone me. To give me back my will to fight...

I need someone to inspire me.

Someone to bring love into my life.

I adore Chris, I am mad for him. That's never out of the question. He brought life into my dull, black and white world. Ever since my parents died in that targic car accident I've been a ghost of my previous self. Have you ever asked why I cut off my hair? Easy, my mother loved my long hair and it was a reminder of what I've lost. It wasn't to mark my passing to seniors like I told the press, no, it was a way to help me move on.

It did not help.

I moved to seniors when I was seventeen, with that I broke the winning streak I've been having in juniors. It wasn't like I lost, I always made it to the podium- I am not a prodigy for nothing. However, I knew I could do better. My routines were always lacking something... they were lacking the love and life my parents used to be for me.

Then, Chris appeared. He was this saving light. So daring, always ready for an adventure and never afraid of putting himself out there. Not to mention sex with him was amazing!

Our relationship began as any other of my previous ones: he was starstrucked by the famous Viktor Nikiforov and wanted the celebrity the media globalized for himself. Of course, he was shcoked when he met the real me. But in comparison to the previous times, he did not leave or demand that I continued acting with them as I did with the press. No, he accepted me for who I am...

But with him there was something lacking.

We still needed _love_.

We needed someone to bring our soft and sweet sides out. We were both too volatile to work well together, always changing and keeping the other on their toes. That is interesting and exciting in a relationship, but it wasn't enough for us. I needed a constant, to make me feel safe and make me know I had someone to lean on when things got hard... when I fall into depression. Chris needed someone for who he could change a bit, someone who accepts him and his crazy, daring sel but also with who he needs to calm down a bit or he will scare the other one away.

A constant, someone you can always turn to and find there- to always be the same.

We needed an omega.

We had to find the perfect omega to form our triad. So, I would have the safety of the constant and the excitement of the adventure. Though, if you made ma have to choose between safety and adventure I will always go for safety. Adventure is something I appreciate a lot but it's only safety that will keep me going, even when I think it is not enough. I _need_ safety. To never doubt myself or my partner.

So, we kept our relationship a secret, with our status as playboys it was easy. We separately looked for omegas for a while but found none. If they didn't treat us a celebrities, they wanted us for being sex icons. They objectivized us or wanted us for our money. There was no omega we found that we wanted to present to the other, which only inspirited others to see us as omegaizers.

But none of them was able to stand _both_ of us. If by some miracle one omega ended up being an ok match for one, he or she could not stand the madness of both of us combined. Or they could not handle the crazy schedules us, skaters, have. I have lost all hope for us, Chris and I, to work. That was, at least, until I caught my boyfriend watching last season's Omega's Grand Prix.

I still remember that day clearly:

 _ **Where the heck is Chris?** I thought, puzzled by the fact that he was not on the ice like all the other skaters._

 _"Yakov! Where's Chris?" I asked my coach, skating towards him._

 _"Taking a break at the cafeteria" he answered "Now get back to practice!" He demanded but I was already getting out and slipping out of my skates "Vitya! GET BACK! YOU STILL HAVE TO PRACTICE!" He yelled, angrily.  
_

 _I simply ignored him and headed towards the cafeteria. It wasn't normal for Chris to take a break in middle of training. He isn't the perfect student, being honest he is as much as a pain in the ass to Yakov as all of us. But if he stops training in the middle, he does it to play around and joke with other skaters._

 _I would normally check it out as him simply as nothing, him having a bad day. But lately he has been behaving strangely... more mature. He was still the same Chris I know and love. However, it seems that he no longer took things so lightly and treated life as a game._

 _He also advanced so much in his studies!_

 _When I turned eighteen I entered college to study to become a coach, after all, all I am good at is ice related. Then, when Chris turned eighteen and moved to Russia with me, to train under Yakov, he entered the same college but for a major in dance (he had been learning russian for two years by now, preparing himself for the move). So, we would both be an unstopable pair even after we retire. I coaching and him choreographing. It was his idea and I was all for it. Chris is an amazing dancer, better than me- though he only shows his erotic dance abilities._

 _The issue was that when it's competing season we put a hold in our studies, which slowed us from getting our diploma. Many of my class mates will be graduating this year, though I still have one more to go. Chris himself, needed at least two or three more years. But he ended up presenting some extra tests our last semester and it seems that he only needs one more year._

 _I am proud of Chris, don't get me wrong... but, what the hell is going on?!_

 _The sound of the cheering of a crowd brought me back from my thinking. I silently entered the empty cafeteria, not counting Chris, and curiously looked over his shoulder. He was watching something on his computer._

 _If I had had something on my hands I would have dropped it, as I dropped my jaw when I saw the most perfect omega soar thorugh the ice as an angel. Milky skin, silky pitch black hair, hazel eyes that mirrored his pure eyes. A firm ass worth panting after like a dog. He oozed this royal aura, an elegance and impassiveness only a ballet dancer could manage. It was like admiring the moon._

 _"Viktor! For goodness sake! Tell a man! I almost had a heart attack" he scolded me, after being startled by my silent precense "He is a fine specimen, isn't he?" He commented noticing my dazzled expression._

 _I simply replied: "That's the one"_

Then I began to act more like the Viktor I used to be before my parents had died, freer, lighter and more giddy than ever. Because we finally found the omega we needed. I cursed myself for not looking at the ice skating omega division before, they would understand our crazy schedules. But then again, there are not many omega skaters out there. Now even less that their division is being mashed up with the Alpha-Beta one. Not many of them were brave enough to face the challenge.

However, our omega was. He was having his senior debut this year, with all the mess that's going on. Though, Yuuri is one of the few omegas who are good enough to match up again betas and alphas. If his jumps become consistent he might even be able to compete against me and dethrone me.

But not all was good during these months. After, we agreed on courting Yuuri Katsuki we had to find out bad news from our coach:

 _"What the hell got into you two?!" Demanded to know Yakov "You haven't been focusing in training nor anything at all, really"_

 _"We found love!" I replied, flashing my heart shaped smile that it's been missing since my parents died "He is the perfect omega! He is graduating from college after only one year, he is polite, adorably shy, drop dead gorgeous and so kind. He is perfect for our triad!"_

 _Luckily, we were in his office and no one else heard us. The last thing we wanted is the press over this, scaring the cute omega away and ruining things for us. By the way, Yakov was the only one who knows about Chris and I. I and to give him a very good reason to why he would take in a skater who isn't Russian._

 _"Who is it then?!" He snapped, but this time without the usual heat behind it._

 _I know Yakov cares for me, he practically adopted me after my parents died. And has been supporting me in my quest for a triad since the beginning. He wants me to be happy, after all he more than anyone knows what it is for a relationship you really want to work to fail. After what happened between him and his alpha... he would never wish that upon anyone, specially the boy he loves like the son he never had._

 _"Yuuri Katsuki!" I announced, proudly. What I did not expect was for his face to lose all color "What?" I asked worriedly._

 _"Guys... do you even know anything about Katsuki life not related to ice skating?" he asked, instead of answering._

 _"No, why is that important? We know he is unmated and is staying in Detroit to train, that's all we care about" this time it was Chris the one who answered._

 _"Oh, boy... What do you think about being a father? And I don't mean in a future, I mean right now. Cause if you want Katsuki that's what you will have to be" he said, making my blood run cold. I did not like the implications of his words at all "Katsuki indeed is the kindest and most gentle omega I've met. Not to mention a very good skater with breathtaking step sequences. I wanted to coach him, you know? But the reason I decided not to was because I do not know how to treat an omega that has been raped and impregnated during their first heat"_

I have been angry before, many times to be honest. More than I would like to admit. However, I have never felt rage. Burning anger is dangerous, but ice cold rage is lethal. Behawere of the bitefrost, that burns more than the flame.

Finding out about what had happened to the most beautiful omega I've ever laid eyes on, and the reason behind the name of the adorable son of Yuuri, had me booking a flight to Japan so I could reap that bastard alpha into pieces. Thankfully, Chris and Yakov stopped me on time before I made my biggest mistake yet.

Though, a small part of me keeps telling me that that alpha deserved it and this world was better off without him.

It also had me fearing that Yuuri might be scared of alphas. Me being an alpha _and_ Russian made my chances with him slimer. Thanks heaven for Chris who came up with the idea of him laying down our intentions on him. Chris being a beta made things easier.

I expected a no as a response. Not Chris calling me to tell me that I had to book a plane ticket to Orlando, that we are having vacations with Yuuri and his adorable son in Disney! When he told me the plan he and Yuuri came up with, I was all for it.

Not only was he a gift sent from heaven, who is so forgiven that even after such a trauma he went through he can differentiate between alphas and rapists.

Not only that, even his son was willing to give me... _us_ a chance.

A chance I will make sure to take advantage of.


	15. Dedushka

**Nikolai:**

"Nikolai! Good to see you again" Toshiya greeted me, with his wife and daughter behind him- all smiling at me, with kindness and gentleness.

I know I am a bad person to be glad my son impregnated Yuuri, but I couldn't be happier for having my grandson being born into such a lovable family. They didn't even refuse my request to be part of my grandsons life.

It saddened me to know that this year's visit I won't be seeing my Yura, then again he should be with his mother. That's something we all agree on.

"We thought we would no longer see your face around here, now that little Yuri is with Yura" the always blunt Mari commented.

Her parents chastised her for it but I was not insulted by it at all, if anything I was amused. She was so much alike to my Yura that being angry at her attitude was almost impossible. She was also family.

"Why would I ever miss such an excellent vacation spot? I adore this inn and the people who run it. I will always come by, at least as long as I am welcomed" I replied.

"You will always be welcomed, Nikolai. You at family" Hiroko assured me "Now please come in, we separated the same room as always and we have prepared dinner for you already. It must have been a long and exhausting trip"

"As attentive as always, thank you" I thanked her.

I got inside and straight to my room, where I unpacked and took a bath into my private outside bath. Japan and their strange costumes. Then I headed towards the dinning room for some delicious katsudon. Which reminded me to tell Hiroko about implementing the katsudon piroshki. A recipe I invented for my grandson's birthday present, unifying both of his favorites foods.

I might even send Yuuri the recipe by mail with a video of me doing it, so they can have a little bit of home there with them. But I will need Mark's help with that, this old man is no good when it comes to electronics.

However, when I entered the dinning room the gloomy atmosphere was not what I expected. It was as if someone had just died.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"We just recieved a call from Celestino. Yu-chan's graduation ceremony was a success, he even sent pictures. He informed us that they both borded the plane to Orlando... but they were not alone" Hiroko began explaining, only to be cut off by her daughter.

"It seems that Yuuri was invited to join into a triad!" The alpha growled "Some beta skater he befriended during the years and his childhood alpha idol. I knew that something was not right with Yuuri! Dressing up and trying to look good... surely to impress those two son of..."

"Enough Mari!" Toshiya snapped, making us all shut up and look at him shocked- the head of the Katsuki family never raised his voice or got angry... the only exception when my son raped his.

"But dad..." Mari tried to argue, simply to be shut up by her father's glare.

"Yuuri had already been through Enough, he gets enough criticism from this town and the media as it is. He... we never thought that there would be someone out there that would want... an used omega with leverage" he raised his hand when we all opened our mouths to protest at his wording "I, we, know that's not what Yu-chan and Yura are... But that's how others see them. Not only did Yuuri find a possible mate who would accept his past and love his son as one of his own, but _two_. So, we all better trust Yu-chan's decision and support him. I know you guys are afraid and all, so am I. But Yu-chan no longer is a little boy, he is grown up now... He has been for a long time"

With that said we all ate dinner in silence and returned to our rooms without saying a thing.

I knew that this day would come one day, though it did not prepare me for the fear I felt that night. Yuuri was in all his right to find a mate, but I always feared what would happen to my grandson when that happened. I knew that Yuuri would put his son's safety and happiness above anything else.

But what would his alpha do? Even if he did not abuse Yura, he might show a clear preference to the pups he has a blood connection to- singling Yura out. But even if that happened, I would always be there for my dear grandson... the only family I've got left.

For now I could only trust Yuuri's judgement and pray for the best.


	16. A cat, a pig, a poodle and a tiger

**Chris** :

"The fly is only a few hours long, but as soon as he sat he fell asleep" I commented, a little bit amused.

 _He looks so adorable!_ I squealed in my head, as I looked at my partner's visage.

"He has been working very hard lately, it's normal to be tired" little Yura grumbled defensively, surely thinking I was calling his "mamma" weak.

"I know that, specially since the last two days were quite hectic" I tried to clean up my mistake, leaning forward on my seat so I could look at Yura- on Yuuri's other side.

 _This will be hard, trying to win Yura over. The kid in my universe was an art of work on his own right… but Yuuri's kid had it more difficult._ I mused thoughtfully. _He might have been born in a very caring family and raised by an incredible mother. But he had also been born out of rape with his biological father very far away. Not to mention that his mother became a role model for every omega out there. Successful and famous very young. He must have suffer a lot of backlash from jealous competitors and the media. His barrier might be much higher than in my universe, for others might have tried to befriend him because of his mamma, or he might have them lower, thanks to Yuuri's influence._ I sighed internally. _Be it what it is, I will try my best._

"I heard from Yuuri that you love felines" I commented, waiting for hm to take the bait.

"What about it?" He grumbled.

 _Gotcha!_

"Would you like to see my cat? I have pictures on my phone" I offered.

"You have a cat?!" He asked excitedly, eyes shinning with raw emotions.

"Yes, I do. Her name is Cherry and she is the cutest of them all, no offense to Vicchan or Makachin but… let's just say that cats are superiors and much smarter" I replied, repressing a smile, as I knew that I had already won some points.

"I know!" Yuri replied, with an air of superiority "I love Vichan with all my heart and I am so glad that he is finally in Detroit with us, but I wish mamma would let me have a cat. But he says I'm too little for that kind of responsibility" he pouted a little.

 _How cute!_ I thought, enchanted by this little guy.

"Why don't we do this then, you practise very hard and make an amazing novice's debut, in a couple of years. And I will convince your mamma to give you a cat as a congratulations gift" I offered " But you need to know that taking care of a pet is a lot of work and responsibility. Will you take care of your cat?"

"I will!" He gushed, jumping up and down his seat excitedly "I will call her Puma Tiger Scorpion, a cool name for a cool cat!"

"Potya for short" I replied instinctively, my universe's Yuri repeated it so many times that it stuck in my brain.

"That's great! I like it!" Yura clapped his hands happily " You are not that bad" he admitted "Can I see you cat now?!"

"Of course!" I replied, taking out my phone, in plane mode of course, and showing it to him.

 _I bagged Yuri, now it's Viktor's time. Though he already has half a job done by being admired for his skating... but he also is an alpha and that might complicate things._ I mussed.

 **Yuuri** :

When I woke up I was very confused about two things: the first one being when did I fell asleep on the first place, the second one about when did my son and partner became best friends?!

Chris and Yura were talking over me excitedly, comparing cats and... skating moves? I hope Chris isn't teaching Yuri anything inappropriate. I love his skating but I don't want my son copying it, _ever_.

"You both seem to be getting along pretty well, eh" I commented out loud, gaining their attention immediately.

"Mamma/Yuuri" they both said at the same time.

My son giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek and Chris a short peck on the lips, we both ignored Yura when he faked puking.

"We better straighten your seat soon, the plan will be landing at any moment" Chris adviced me "By the way, Viktor messaged me telling me had already landed and is waiting for us at the baggage claim zone"

"Good" I replied, straightening my seat.

I was getting a little bit nervous now. I might have been married to Viktor for many years... but that's in my universe. In this one we had never met! And now we are planning to get mated and share kids between us?! I never thought I would feel that things were moving too fast. Not even in my timeline, when things did really move fast, did I feel that way!

Maybe because I am a mother now? I have to put my son into consideration with the plans I do. If they get along well, if he feels comfortable with Viktor, if he is adapting well, there are many more factors this time around. Good thing we are using this competition season to see where things lead us and then we have a trail year.

But still, that does not calm the nerves.

Maybe because I want to make a good first impression? Maybe it is my anxiety making a come back? Why do I always have panic attacks in the most important moments of my life?!

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I did not notice that we had landed and that Chris had practically dragged me off the plane and towards the baggage claim zone. I only snapped out of it when I saw Viktor.

And just like when I married him, all my anxiety and second thought went away, leaving me with nothing but peace. Making me almost feel bad about doubting Vitya, but the feeling of happiness was too much for the shame to slip in.

He looked the same. With his loopy heart snapped smile, beaming as he looked at us. As if I was the miracle he had been waiting for.

Without thinking I rushed towards him and jumped into his arms, repeating 'thank you' over and over again against his shirt.

I felt so happy that I could not contain myself. I was finally back home.

 **Viktor** :

When I saw them in between the crowd it took my breath away. Yuuri was like an angel that had descended from heaven to bless us with his presence.

He was so beautiful and emanated this purity that had you desiring to his him from the world and protect him from everything.

When he came rushing towards me I could not stop my heart from doing a quad flip, I awaited for him with open arms. Once I finally had him in my arms I held him closely and did not let him go.

My happiness turned into anger once I identified what he was mumbling against my chest.

After all the pain and suffering this angel had to go through he surely thought no one would want... an used omega. I loathe this discriminatory society. Yuuri did not choose what happened to him, it simply happened and he was suffering the backlash of being a good person and keep the baby.

Then I decided that even if things don't work out between the four of us I will protect this pure thing with all my heart.

It was the least he deserved.

 **Yuri** :

I looked as my mamma ran towards that old man, sad and shocked that he would leave me behind in favour of that strange man. I wanted to hate him. I really do.

But I can't.

Not when my mamma looked so happy.

Not when this man held him so closely and tenderly, as if he is a precious treasure that would break if held too tight.

I can't hate him when he cares so much about mamma.

I don't want to share mamma... but he deserves to be loved and to be happy.

I just hope I don't be forgotten midway...


	17. Vacations- Disney!

A/N: In black and italics = speaking Russian.

"What a cute couple!" A lady gushed to her friend, as she watched three handsome men enter the Swan Hotel "They must be a triad, how rare"

"Susan, they are clearly immigrants. Triads aren't that rare in Asia o Europe" her friend replied "But look at their son! He is a cutie! He will be quite the heartbreaker in the future"

"That he will be!" the first woman gushed, making both of them burst into a fit of giggles.

Both Yuris were blushing at the gossiping, they were embarrassed at being the focus of attention. Though, Chris and Viktor adored what they were hearing. People already though of them as a family and were talking about how cute they looked. They were one step closer to their objective... to their dream. At request of Yura the adults speed up the check in process and rushed to their rooms, they were right next to each other. After unpacking and a quick refresh, they decided to head to Downtown Disney. They had already lost half a day at the airport and didn't have enough time to finish a park, so the second best choice was to make some shopping and eat something. Or at least that was the plan until Yuri and Viktor discovered that there was an arcade that filled a _whole_ building.

" ** _I am going to destroy you, old man!_** " Yuri challenged Viktor as he took position on the red motorcycle.

" ** _That's still to be seen!_** " Viktor replied, taking position on the blue motorcycle next to Yura's. Anyone watching could have seen that Viktor was loosing on purpose, good thing that little Yura was too concentrated on beating Viktor's ass to notice. " ** _No! I have lost! How could I ever recover from this pain and humiliation!_** " the silver haired exclaimed dramatically, clutching his heart as he fell on the floor.

" ** _Don't be so melodramatic, old man_** " groaned Yuri, but the huge smile on his face betrayed the annoyance he was trying to fake " ** _There are many other games, maybe you can beat me on one_** " he offered, before rushing away to the next game that caught his eye.

" ** _Sure thing, tiger_** " Viktor said, smiling as well, following close behind- there were too many people and Yura was too small, the last thing he needed was to loose his future stepson on the first day.

The process repeated itself again many times. Both of them were having the time of their lives, Vitya could not remember the last time he had had so much carefree fun. And Yura... oh Yura, the poor little boy was so happy to having a "dad" teach him new stuff and praise him for being such a good and excellent boy. They were having such a great time that they did notice that they had left Yuuri and Chris behind.

"Goodness! I am happy that they are having such a great time, but leaving us behind like that..." commented Yuuri, shaking his head amusedly "At least, I rest my fears in peace. Yuri has never been so in ease with a stranger before. Not only that, he had never ignored me like that. I only hope Vitya keeps a good eye on him, Yurochka is very small and could easily get lost in this crowd"

"Don't worry about it, Yuuri. Viktor will keep a good eye on the little one" assured him Chris "How much do you bet that they didn't even notice that we are gone?"

"I don't bet" replied the Japanese "But even if I did, I would not bet in something I will surely loose"

"Good point!" laughed Chris.

On the other side of the building a young skater had beaten his future stepdad, _again_.

"Arg! You are too good on these games Yurocka, I am no match against you" praised Viktor, as he ruffled the younger boy's hair, smiling broadly.

Yuri giggled happily, slapping the older man's hands away before turning around, with a smile of his own, and exclaiming: "Did you hear that mamma? I am the best!" he boasted proudly, expecting a shower of kisses and praises from his mamma... the only problem was that his mamma was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, oh" muttered Vitya, seeing as the sunny smile the blond boy was just wearing, started to slip off slowly from his face.

"Mamma... where's my mamma?" he rapidly turned to Viktor, eyes glistering with unshed tears "Viktor where's my mamma?" he began to sob softly.

The Russian knew that he was in big trouble when he heard the young boy call him by his name instead of the old man his gotten used to hear from the last few hours. Vitya reacted rapidly, taking the Yuri into his arms and hushing him gently, as the other cried on his chest. The poor kid was afraid of having lost his mamma. This place was big and unknown, what knows what could happen to his kind and beautiful mamma all alone.

"Everything will be fine" Vitya tried to calm the kid down "Your mamma and Chris are outside, waiting for us at the Häagen-Dazs post. We arranged it like that so we could both have fun and then have delicious ice-cream all together. The place is full of people, we didn't want to get lost" explained the famous skater, while texting his boyfriend and sighing in relief when Chris replied back with an affirmation. A little lie never killed nobody "Don't you want ice-cream?"

"I do" Yuri sobbed, softly, rubbing the tears away with his little fists. He looked so adorable that you could eat him.

"That's my good boy" Vitya praised, kind smile on place, relieved that the kid seemed much calmer now. He kissed the kid on the forehead and almost purred when Yura snuggled against his neck, searching comfort on his scent glands. Though as soon as he saw his mamma, he ran away.

"Mamma!" Yura screamed jumping on Yuuri, holding tightly and not letting go.

"I'm here, Yuri, I'm here" the Omega calmed his pup down by releasing his scent.

Yuri then looked up and mouthed 'Thank you' to the Alpha who had taken care of his pup when he had been unable to. Viktor mouthed a 'My pleasure' back, feeling content with himself and relieved that he had not screwed things up by scent marking someone else's pup. Some might've considered it a big insult. It was not something you did until you had enough trust built between people and even then sometimes you wouldn't cross that line.

If Viktor only knew that the trust has already been built between them... but in a past life instead of this. Though, it's doubtful he will ever find out about it.

"Who wants some ice-cream? And then we can go for some shopping" offered Chris, trying to lighten up the mood- which worked.

"Look Mamma! Stich's mouth throws water!" Yuri exclaimed happily, giggling as he evaded yet another spit of water.

Soon the three adults joined the kid into the fun, before entering the big shop. The place was huge, at least three buildings of pure stands of merchandise connected from within. Making sure that no one got separeted this time, they ventured inside.

"Look at this!" exclaimed Viktor excitedly, pointing at the dwarfs shirts "We should all get one! Chris is Dopey 100%, I am getting Happy, what about you?" He asked the two Japanese, while taking out Chris's and his shirts.

"Bashful for Yuuri, of course" interrupted Chris, kissing the Omega on the forehead before picking that shirt "And for our tiger, the Grumpy red" the Swiss ruffled the kid's hair, earning a slap from the blond.

"We can have them washed and dried tonight at the hotel and use it tomorrow, as a..." Viktor stopped himself from continuing, before he ends up screwing terribly.

Surprisingly, it was Yuri who finished it off "As a family?" the three adults looked down at the boy surprised "What? I am not blind. I know that you've lied about me beating you at the games, and your scent calmed me down when I got nervous. And Chris is a feline lover like me, this way I will at least have someone who understands the real beauty of cats in this dog lovers family of mine... you two are not that bad and you make mamma happy, so I will accept you. For now! Cause if you do something to hurt mamma I will make sure your lives end. Understood?"

The Alpha and Beta gushed internally at how adorable the little boy looked while trying to threaten them, but didn't dare to voice those thoughts out loud. But they did awe when their precious Omega kneeled down to hug his son tightly and thank him for being so understanding. They bought the shirts and left to the hotel, much to Viktor's charging who wanted to continue shopping. But Yuri was already falling asleep on his mamma's shoulder.

That night each duo slept cuddling on their beds, contempt at what a wonderful first day they had had and hoping the rest of their vacations is filled with this much joy.


	18. Vacations: New York!

Three adults were smiling down at the little boy as he skipped from side to side, wide eyes glistering in joy as he enjoyed himself at the biggest toy store he has ever seen. This was truly the best vacations he has ever had. First he had five days of pure joy and fun at Disney, playing attraction after attraction- not to mention buying a lot of souvenirs for themselves and family and friends. Each day ending perfectly with cuddles with his three parental figures. He has warmed up to Viktor and Chris, being a child he didn't have the strength to stay with his guards up for too long. If he had been a teenager that would have been a complete different story. It also helped that they made his mamma smile so much.

Then they went to New York City, the first day they didn't do much: simply unpack and prepare themselves to go and watch Mamma Mia! later that night. The following three days were spent on a touristic bus popping in and off while visiting the most attractive touristic points. And the last two days they spent it taking things slowly and relaxing.

"He seems to be having fun" commented Chris with a chuckle "They both do" he added watching Viktor as he skipped along Yuri, his inner child coming out.

"Well they both are kids" replied Yuuri, with a chuckle of his own "Time sure flies by. Just two weeks ago I was graduating and today our vacations were finalizing. It passed so fast"

"I will miss mine and Yura's cat conversations" Chris said with a sigh "It seems like yesterday when he came barging into my room, interrupting my hot make out session with Viktor, to tell me all about how Cats is the best musical Broadway has ever produced"

"It seems so because it was yesterday!" Yuuri laughed "Sorry about that though"

"No harm done" Chris told him, waving his hand in a don't worry way "If anything I am quite happy that he seems to be warming up to us"

"He is. Surprisingly enough. The other day he was chatting his dedushka's ear off about you two" the omega replied "My family... they were worried. It seems that our last call eased things a bit. However, I am quite sure that Nikolai will stop by St. Petersburg on his way to Moscow to... lack of better words: give you the shovel talk. He seemed especially worried"

"Well, Yura is the one who ends up in the most precarious situation" rationalized the beta "A boy born from another alpha is going to be taken in by the new partners of his omega mother. In most cases those kids are casted away and treated like intruders in the new pack hierarchy"

"You guys would never do that!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"We wouldn't, but they don't know that... they don't know us" Chris continued, not faced by the omega's uncharacteristic behavior "Don't worry about Nikolai, we will be ok"

"I know... you grew up too much while we were not looking" Yuuri commented, giving the beta a small smile.

"When I lost both of you I knew it was time to grow up a pair and stop treating love like a game, I wouldn't waste the next chance life would give me... who would have guessed it would be a _second_ chance" chuckled Chris.

"We still need to find out how did we end up in another universe" the omega finally tackled the elephant in the room, expression never wavering from his amused expression buy tone completely serious.

The beta never had a chance to reply when Yura came running towards them with big doe eyes and a tiger robot on his hands: "Mamma can I have this please?!" he begged, giving him the best kitten eyes he could manage.

The omega chuckled, the only times his son was so polite was when he wanted something in return. What amused him the most was how the beta and alpha were already taking out their credit cards and heading towards the register.

"You have your papa and daddy wrapped around your adorable little finger, you know that don't you?" Yuuri told his son, as he took him on his arms.

Yura frowned slightly, still not used to referring at those two men, that weeks ago were strangers, as his fathers. But smirking smugly at his mamma, knowing one hundred percent the effect he had on his mamma's suitors.

"As long as it doesn't go to your little head, I am ok with it" Yuuri giggled slightly, ignoring the pouting of his son at being called little "Let them continue think you are a harmless cat when in reality you are a deadly tiger"

Both son and mother laughed to themselves, especially when both beta and alpha came back with bags filled with feline themed games. Normally Yuuri would say no to so many games, but Yura has been nothing but good ever since he found out about his future fathers. He deserves a reward.

"Oh no" Chris mumbled worriedly, watching the front door of the shop.

Viktor tensed and stepped infant of his future mate and pup, shielding them from the various flashes of the camera of the paparazzi. He rapidly took out his cell and called the hotel demanding a car to be sent to pick them up. However, it did not stop the paparazzi from ganging up on them outside the shop. Luckily, Yura was covered still in his mother's arms but this time covered by Chris' jacket shielding him from the flashes.

"Viktor! Chris! Is it true that you are in a relationship?!" one shouted.

"Yuuri! Is it true that you are mated to them?!" another one yelled.

"Are you guys a triad yet?!" someone else screamed.

By them Yura was already shivering in fear under the jacket, clinging tighter to his mamma's neck as he sniffled quietly. The omega held into his son tighter as well, trying to comforting as much as he could. He could only thank the heavens that he had both Chris and Viktor then surrounding him and keeping the paparazzi at bay.

"Chris! Viktor! Aren't you suspicious about that omega seducing you to distract you and take gold from under your noses?!" that made all three of them pause and look towards the origin of the sound.

Not only them but all the paparazzi around them as well. They were all giving her, an alpha red-haired woman, a look of utter disbelief. Yeah, the paparazzi were noisy, knew no boundaries and all they wanted was a juicy scandal. But they adored the cute omega as much as any media. If they indeed were forming a triad they would never put it as Yuuri seducing a beta and alpha for a gold medal but "famous omega skater finally tight the knot" or "Yuuri Katsuki dating famous Viktor Nikiforov and Chris Giacometti".

"What did you just say?" Viktor asked, slowly, voice barely heard above all the noise of the city- still in disbelief of what he had heard.

How could someone believe that such a loving and pure omega like Yuuri would do something like that?!

"What? It isn't as if he had never done it before. He seduced an alpha to breed him, to take all his money away" her words seemed to be like a slap to everyone there... except for Yuuri. He was too busy pressing his hand on Yura's ears so he would not hear that bitch's words.

"How dare y..." Viktor was seething by now and about to assault that venomous snake of a reporter.

"Vitya, the way to the care is open we better get going" Yuuri stopped him "Yura is already sleepy and needs to take a nap"

"But she..." this time it was Chris the one who snapped angrily.

"She who?" the omega replied faking obliviousness "You see guys I am unable to hear stupidity. Whoever you are talking about is unimportant, a nothing" Yuuri stunned everyone by his maturity over the issue "If you guys want to know" this time he was speaking to the paparazzi, still frozen in shock "Chris, Vitya and I are dating, we are still in the courting phase but if everything goes fine we will for a triad" with that he headed towards the car, two stunned studs following him.

"I just feel in love all over again" Viktor whispered to his boyfriend, who could only nod as in accordance as they both watched Yuuri check on Yura to see if he was all right.

Tomorrow everyone will be reading about the strong omega who verbally slapped a bicth reporter and comment about what a role model he was and what a cute couple all three of them made.


	19. A day in the life of Yuri Plisetsky-Kats

**Yuri's P.O.V:**

Mom and I were back in Detroit, while Chris and the old man are all the way in Russia. I will never say it out loud but I kind of missed them a little bit. Though, I did not have time to de allí thing about it as we were bombarded by the media as soon as we had landed. Everyone wanted to know about the pure Katsuki Omega dating.

I hated it! We couldn't go anywhere without them following us.

Of course, mamma found a way around it. He always does. Mom would take me to the rink at the morning, after having a nice breakfast while skipping with our family at Hasetsu and dedushka, for my ballet classes. As we did back in Hatetsu, we would always start serious but end up rolling on the floor in laughing together and him placing kisses all over my face. It was nice the reassurance that even if mamma was changing our bond was still there, strong as ever.

I then would take a small break, with lots of water and a small snack, before proceeding for my skating lessons. Those dumb juniors weren't as dumb as I thought, they were pretty cool kids. They helped me many times (Not that I needed it!) and talked to me in various occasions, though they preferred to spend time with other juniors not that it bothered me. I enjoyed those alone times to continue practicing. It's been months since I began training with coach Ciao Ciao, like I caught mom calling him a few times, and I've already began landing my single flip, lutz and sal 10 times out of 10. The sal being my best jump now a days, opposite to mom. Honestly, I kind of like that. It will be something that one day will differentiate me from him as a professional skater.

Now we were trying to increase my stamina, which by what my coach was saying is a lot better than many skaters of my same age. However, I did not like having a stamina so low, at least compared to what mamma's used to be at my age. No matter how many times coach and Minako-sensei told me not to compare myself to a stamina monster like mamma, I could not stop myself. He was so great and I want to be able to make him pride...

After my skating lessons, I would have lunch with mom, who would be sweaty from his own ballet lessons, and then I would go to coach Ciao Ciao's office for my tutoring classes both in Japanese and English. Then I would read a bit in Russian to keep up with the language and not lose practice.

By the end of the day I would exit the Ciao Ciao's office to watch mamma perform his routines one last time before we both headed to the showers and then back home.

At least that was a _normal_ day in my life.

Today was not a normal day, or at least the end it was not. Everything went without a hitch as it always does, until the moment I came out of my coach's office. Instead of the rink being empty without counting Ciao Ciao, mamma and I. There was a boy only a couple years older than me watching my mom skate with shinning eyes. I suddenly recognized that boy, he was the boy from Kazakhstan the one the other juniors were talking he would be returned to his home country because the ISU were planning on sending him back to the novices division. From what I gathered he was a good jumper but his spins and step sequence need a lot of help.

 _Maybe that's why he is watching mamma?_ thought.

It is no secret that mamma's step sequence and spins Level 4 are the best out there. No one can match him.

Suddenly mamma threw himself into a Quad Loop and landed it cleanly, I cheered proudly. Mom was the best! The first omega to land not only one quad but three! Not to mention the first one to ever land the Quad Loop.

The boy gasped and I remembered that he was there. I then recalled that mom made me promise to never tell anyone about it, that it was suppose to be a surprise. This was mom's statement that omegas are the coolest of the coolest out there and I was not letting a dime-in-a-million skater ruin it.

I determinately stomped towards the boy and opened my mouth to threaten him into silence, when I heard him murmur: "Wow, so cool, Katsuki is amazing. If he can prove that omegas are as good as alphas and betas by landing quads I can lear ballet and get better. I will not give up"

 _Hmp, that boy is not so bad._ I mulled over it in my head and decided. _I will help him on ballet if he keeps quiet about mamma's quads. Not because I want a friend!_

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I did not notice the boy looking at me: "You are the boy in novices, aren't you? I saw you training ballet earlier... it was very cool. Your eyes are just like a soldier's" I blushed slightly at his compliment "You are here to see Katsuki too?" he asked. I tilted my head to the side, confused. Did he not know that mamma is my mom? Then why was he so kind? "He is great isn't he?"

"He is" I replied without missing a beat "I want to be just like him when I grow up?"

"Omega and all?" he asked surprised, it normally isn't a second gender wish for.

"Yes! Omegas rock! They are the best out there!" I proclaimed proudly, making him chuckle slightly which made me blush and glare at him.

However, the boy wasn't mocking me. He looked impressed by my declaration. Good.

"My name is Otabek Atlin, beta from Kazakhstan" he presented himself, holding his hand out for a shake "Would you like to be friend with me?"

A friend? this is the first time someone asked me to be his friend. I squealed in my head, in a very manly way. Yuri! Answer soon!

"Yuri Plisetsky-Katsuki, future omega from Japan. I would like to be your friend" I shook his hand with a beaming smile I usually reserve for family, but he is my friend now so it is ok to smile for him.

"Katsuki? Like?" he asked stunned, while pointing at mom.

"Yes! He is my mamma!" I answered proudly "I heard that you need some help in ballet, I am good at it. Maybe mamma and I could help you?" I asked, feeling uncharacteristically shy.

"I would really appreciate it" he answered, giving me a small but honest smile.

We then immersed ourselves in a conversation about how cool mamma is and how we need to keep the quads as a secret. But if I had raised my head I would have seen my mom smiling and looking at us slyly. As if he knew something we did not about the future.


	20. Skate America

**Viktor's P.O.V:**

I couldn't contain my giddiness as Chris, Yakov and I were waiting for our plane to land in the USA. We were finally going to see Yuuri and little Yurio again! I missed them so much! No matter how many times we calle for Skype it was not the same. The closest thing we got to them was when Yurio's grandfather came to threaten us. I still remember that clearly.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"Vitya! Chris! You've got visits!" Yakov called out for us from the rink's sidelines._

 _We both looked at each other confused, since when Yakov cared about letting us have visits during practice? Who was this man and what had he done to the real Yakov?!_

 _Still we skated towards the exit, though we took our time so we could check out who had come to see us. What we found was an old man with white hair and a white thick mustache. Who was he?_

 _"That must be Yurio's dedushka" Chris whispered to me "Remember? Yuuri told us he might pay us a visit to see how serious we were and if we would treat Yurio as if he were ours"_

 _"Oh!" I gasped, finally remembering "That's right!" I could really be an airhead sometimes "Thanks Yakov!" I smiled my heart-shaped smile but my eyes showed how serious and grateful I truly was._

 _"Nikiforov, Giacometti, it's nice to finally meet you in person. I've heard so much of you from_ _Yurochka_ _and Yura" he said, but I could sense how little he really meant it._

 _"Good things I hope" Chris replied charmingly, without missing a beat._

 _"Indeed... and that worries me" he answered, honestly "No one can be so good. The last time I believed so, it ended up with many young omegas raped and my son in prison" I flinched at his raw honesty and crude vocabulary, but I also knew that it was needed "What are your intentions with Yura?" he demanded to know with a very familiar glare._

 ** _That's Yurio's patented glare! I now can see the family resemblance..._** _I thought._

 _"We've been looking for an omega to complete our triad for years now" I answered sincerely "None of them could handle us both, if they didn't want me, they didn't want Chris, or they only went along for our fame and money. Yuuri already has money and fame, and a son. He would look for stability not for some fun, he would be as serious as we would be. He was the perfect choice... we never thought he would be such a miracle in person. Kind, loving, loyal and strong, the perfect mother for our pups and the best partner we could ever have. We are serious about him, you have nothing to worry about"_

 _"What about_ _Yurochka? He is not your son, will you neglect him when you have your first litter?" Nikolai demanded to know "I know my grandson is not the easiest to handle, how Yura does it still amazes me every time I see it"_

 _"We would never do that" it was Chris the one who answered this time around "Yurio is an adorable fluffy angsty cat. We adore the boy and see him as ours. Viktor even scent him once when Yurio went into a panic state and Yuuri was not close" he shared with a kind smile._

 _"It worked? Did it calm him down?" Nikolai asked surprised, which changed into impressed when we nodded our heads "No one but Yuuri is capable to help him out when he gets like that, not even I... it seems that my visit was meaningless. My family is in the right hands" his words warmed my heart and filled me with joy "Yura knew it but still didn't tell me, maybe because he thought I had to see it for myself... and he was right" he then handed us a piece of paper with his mail, number and direction "Whenever you are in Moscow pay me a visit, don't be strangers"_

 _"Thank you dedushka!" I exclaimed happily, before throwing my arms around him._

 _"Arg! My back!" he groaned in pain._

 _"I'm so sorry!"_

 **-End of the flashback-**

"Come one Viktor, the plane already landed" grunted a grumpy Yakov.

He rolled his eyes when I squealed excitedly, but I paid him no mind I was in cloud 9. As soon as we got into the baggage claim section I saw them waiting for us, I grabbed Chris' hand and dragged him towards them- totally ignoring the crowd of fans. Though they did not seem to mind as I heard them scream in joy as we all hugged and kissed.

Chris and I then had to great the fans while Yakov went for our bags with Yuuri and Yurio. We then all went to the hotel, which ended up being the same. Insert more squealing.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" I gushed excitedly, as we were all having room service at the Katsukis' room "Gold and silver for my boys"

"Mamma is going to kick everyone's asses!" exclaimed Yurio haughtily, eyes shining with conviction and pride.

 _He looked so cute!_ I squealed in my head. _I've been doing that a lot today._

"Yura! Language!" Yuuri scolded his son, not pleased.

"Sorry mamma" Yurio apologized, looking at his mom through his eyelashes and pouting slightly. One of the best kicked kitten faces I've seen, I'm honestly impressed.

"You little conman" grunted Yuuri gently, pinching his cheeks "You are lucky I love you" that made Yurio giggle.

The scene warmed my heart. I've always wanted a family and now I had it thanks to Yuuri, Yurio and Chris. I could not ask for more.

 **Chris's P.O.V:**

I smiled happily as I received my scores for the short program, a personal best and very close to Viktor's World Record. The crowd was going wild, Yakov was palming my back pleased and Vitya was kissing me proudly. I was very happy with myself, not even knowing that Yuuri will kick my ass with his performance was taking me off my joy... especially since I was going to enjoy the sight of him in his Eros' costume.

My eyes bulged out when it was Yuri's time to take his turn on the ice. The Eros costume I was used to and fantasied about many nights, was there... but different. This was more Yuuri and if I am being honest much more hotter. It took all of me to take my eyes off him and look towards Viktor, who was in a much worse situation than mine. Looking down I noticed a tent starting to form in his pants. I would have chuckled if I wasn't on the same situation.

Yuuri took his position on the center, then music began to sound and he did what he always does: MAGIC! No one could take the eyes off Yuuri, his step sequence even more perfect than before and his jumps now took his performance to new heights. I ignored the gasps of shock and cries of surprise when Yuuri pulls out a Toe Loop Quad and later a Sal Quad, I was waiting for the end to see what quad he will choose. I was ashamed of myself but I wished that it was not the Flip. I know how much the Flip means to Yuuri but that's more of a Victuuri thing. And I have to admit, even if it pains me, I still do not feel secure in my position in this relationship.

My wish became true a moment later when Yuuri pulls out a Quad Loop by the end of his performance. Of course, Yuuri would pull out a quad no one had ever landed before in history on his first competition back. A clear FUCK YOU to anyone who did not believe an omega could make it.

As I thought, Yuuri took my first place in the leading board and Viktor's World Record.

 _He surely will also take the FS World Record and win gold._ I thought, as I watched Yurio jump on his mamma excitedly, with a smile.

 **Yuuri's P.O.V:**

"Mr. Katsuki how do you feel about breaking three World Records and winning gold on the first competition of the season?" a reporter, that looked quite familiar, called out during the press conference.

Skate America has ended and I won gold, Chris silver and Max- an english skater- bronze. We were all sitting in front of a crowd of reporters. They've already been interviewed and I was the only one left.

"I feel very happy and satisfied with myself. I worked very hard for it and seeing my efforts paying off is an amazing feeling" I answered with a polite smile.

"Can you make a comment about the rumors that your Eros performance was for your recent romantic interests: Viktor Nikiforov and Chris Giacometti?" a female reporter I did recognized, asked.

"My romantic development is recent as you pointed out, I've been working on that routine for over a year. I did it thinking about the three principals faces of love: the romantic/erotic side, the one we have for our passions and work, and the family love is reserved for the exhibit" I said, not really answering the question, before moving on the next question.

If I admit that they had to do with my choice I will end up looking like a slutty omega trying to distract and seduce his competition.

"Congratulations on your win Katsuki-san" Marooka was a sight for sore eyes "I speak for all of us when I say we were not expecting those quads. Can you tell us more about it?"

"Whenever I ask about quads, people always referred to alphas and some betas. When asked about omegas the answer it's always: omegas don't land quads" I answered honestly, ignoring the winces of guilt from some people "So, I decided to show them that omegas can do whatever they put their minds into. Being an omega does not define you. All it takes is hard work and determination, but then again alphas and betas also need that to learn quads"

I finally completely relaxed, interviews were not my forte but when it comes to speak up for omega rights it seems that in this life time I am pretty good at.

Though, my mind is in tomorrow. I can't wait for the exhibition! I wish Yura likes it...

 **Yuri's P.O.V:**

I wait excitedly from the sidelines with Ciao Ciao, hugging the tiger plushy mamma had taken yesterday from the ice for me, as mom takes his place on the center of the ice. Mamma never allowed me to see him practice the exhibit routine, he said that he choreographed it for me and wanted to surprise me.

He also asked me to pay attention to the lyrics, I did not understand that... at least until Run by P!NK began to play. I watched mamma perform with all his heart with watery eyes and a beaming smile, he was skating his love for me. That performance was everything to me, I no longer needed anything else. My fears of never being left to the side one day because he finally realizes that the rape boy was not worth it or when he was pups of his own with his tirad, all vanquished.

How is possible that mamma can make everything better? I don't really care though.

As soon as he finished and began skating to the exit, I ignored Ciao Ciao and jumped on mamma while he was still on ice. As I expected he caught me and held me tight. I did not care that millions were watching me, that the video will be trending by nightfall or that every magazine will be talking about it.

In that moment the only ones in the world were mamma and I.


	21. Best Friends

**Yuuri's P.O.V** :

I couldn't stop the smile no matter how much I tried, as I watched my son correct Otabek's posture and scolding him about making the same mistakes Yura had pointed out for him previously again. My son was standing straight, arms crossed above his chest and frown on place; he totally looked like a young Lila. He surely will be a great coach one day.

"Otabek, sweetie, there's no need to be so stiff" I calle out, finally seeing fit to intervene.

"I don't get it" Otabek totally pouted, he looked so adorable! "No matter how many times Yura repeats it I can't get it right"

"The thing is that Yura's tips don't seem to be of work for you" both of them looked at me confused, my son even looked a bit hurt "You see, Yura and I both are graceful swans as we dance. Flying from one place to the other, jumping in the air and landing as if time paused for a second. That image won't work for you. You are a soldier, a general going for war. You can't be a stiff robot like you usually are or a flexible swan like Yura is. You need to find a middle point. Your moves do need to me more marked and powerful. But you can't have your moves lacking grace or the connections between one and the other being a tense"

"That's hard" Otabek gulped.

"It's different... but I'll admit it is hard" I replied "The only reason why it seems easy when Yura and I dance it's because we've been doing it since we've learned how to walk. It took us a lot of work and effort, but we reached a point were it comes to us as natural as breathing is" I smiled teasingly at him "But you won't be defeated by a challenge like this, will you?"

"No" answered Otabek, a fire of determination burning in his eyes "After all, I am a general. I won't be defeated so easily"

"That's right Beka! We will kick us!" exclaimed Yuri excitedly "And we have mamma, she will help us"

We spent the next couple of hours working over Otabek's technique and planning out a training plan. I even reached out for his choreographer and advised to change some step sequences of Otabek's routine, which I believed would suit him better. Otabek ended up fourth on his last competition, if he wants to stay in Juniors he needs to get to the Junior Grand Prix which means he has to at least get silver next. It will be hard but I believe in him, he can do it.

"Yuuri!" Ciao Ciao called out, interrupting my train of thoughts and my ballet classes "I need to talk with you"

I titled my head in confusion, what would he need from me? Nodding my head, I took my bottle of water and followed him out.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You see, many of my junior skaters are planning on making this their last season. They can't take the competition, or think that they aren't good enough, or simply want to give their education more attention" he informed me. I kind of recalled something similar happening in my original timeline "That's why I've been reaching out for new skaters. There's a very talented Thai skater who is interested in joining our rink" I stopped breathing for a second "But there is a problem, he is only sixteen and his parents don't like the idea of their omega son living in another country all in their own. But they would reconsider if he were living with another omega, one older who was passing through the same situation..."

"You want me to take Ph... that skater in?" I inquired, no matter how obvious it was.

"Yes, I know I am asking too much but you need to see how talented he is. It will be a pity for the skating community to lose such a talent" Celestino insisted "I can send you all his videos, then you can see what I am talking about"

"Relax Celestino, I get it. I will never turn my back to another omega skater, but I need to talk it out with my son" I said, no matter how much I desired to say yes and have my best friend/best roommate back "I will give you an answer tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok. You are the best Yuuri" he beamed "Now go back to you class, we need you on top shape for next week so we can beat another one of Yakov's skaters"

"Roger coach!" I saluted, suddenly feeling quite giddy, before skipping back inside the studio.

 _Phichit will be back in my life in no time!_ I celebrated in my head.

The rest of the day passed flying, with me never coming down from the clouds. My strange behavior earned me many weird looks but I paid them no mind. At least, until it was Yuri the one demanding to know what was going on with me.

"Coach Celestino gave me some wonderful news! There is this omega skater that might be coming to our rink next season. But he is underage and his parents will only allow it if he stays with us" I explained to my son, as we ate dinner back home "Would you mind him staying in the guest room?"

"Mind it?! Of course he will be staying! That will be another skater showing the world that omegas are better than anyone!" Yuri boasted excitedly "You _have to_ Ciao Ciao he can stay with us!"

"I will, tomorrow" I laughed, relieved "For now, you better finish dinner and then to sleep. We still have training tomorrow"

Later that night, after tucking Yuri in, I laid on my bed with my laptop on my lap as I chatted with my partners by Skype.

"Amazing~!" sang Viktor excitedly, as I told them the news "Another omega being trained for success"

"I am happy for you, Yuuri" Chris congratulated me, eyes showing how happy he really was for me as he really understood how much this means to me.

"Is Yakov ready for me to beat another one of his students?" I teased "Oh, by the way, Viktor I am warning you I am taking my short program record back"

"Oh, I will be waiting impatiently" Viktor growled, eyes shinning in hunger that had me shivering in desire.

"And Yakov has been working us to the floor, especially Georgi" Chris chuckled "I don't believe he will survive another complete defeat by you"

We laughed a bit at that, continued talking for while before they had to go to train and I finally get some rest for the night.

 **Georgi's P.O.V:**

I don't know why did Yuuri Katsuki receive so many looks of surprise when he, not only, got into first place but also regained his SP World Record. He showed everyone what he is capable of at Skate America.

However, omega or not, better skater or not, I had a duty to do as Viktor's best friend. I had to see if this boy is good enough for my friend. Yuuri had already proven he is a good enough skater but is he a good enough person. Yeah, he did keep a rape kid but that could be simply his maternal omega instincts forcing him. Who knows what lays under that sweet smile?

Straightening myself I marched towards the Japanese skater and readied myself to a confrontation. What I did not expect was for him to look up, recognize me and smile.

"Mr. Popovich, Viktor has told me so much about you" he said gently, I've never seen someone speak so gently before "You are dating Anna, an ice dancer, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Anna is the best!" I gushed.

I've completely forgot all about confronting him and giving him the shovel talk. But if someone can stand me boasting about my girlfriend for hours without complaining, he is a great guy in my books.


	22. Confessions

**Yuuri's P.O.V:**

"Mr. Katsuki congratulations on your second gold" Marrie Lou from Lou's reports congratulated me in National T.V "How does it feel to be the first and only omega yet to compete against alphas and betas at the Grand Prix?"

"Exciting" I answered "It is all an honor to be able to face such good skaters, one that I will not waste and give my all"

"We are all sure you will" she replied with a smile "Though how do you feel about facing both of your partners? Do you think it might put a strain in your relationship?"

"No" I refused immediately "We are lovers but we are also profesional ice skaters, we won't let such a petty thing like the other being best than us interfiere in our relationship. If anything we would be proud of whoever ends up standing as the victor... if any of us gets gold" I rapidly corrected myself, I can't have them thinking that I am sure who will win that will be bad publicity.

"Then again, both you and Mr. Nikiforov are going to the Grand Prix with two golds and Mr. Giacometti with a silver and a gold medal. I believe that it is known who are the ones that will be standing at the podium"

On one hand, I was very happy that someone didn't doubt that me, an omega, will beat the ass of many alphas and betas to get to the podium. On the other, I am offended for the other skaters by her rude comment.

"I don't know. No one really knows what will happen in the future, maybe one of us will have a bad day and not perform on their top condition. Or someone will come out with a secret ace under their sleeve. The Grand Prix will be filled with excellent skaters, the competition will be though" I replied, trying my best to correct her rudeness without putting her on the spot.

"Very wise words" she commented "Fit for a mother"

 _I knew this would come out._ I huffed internally.

"Well, I do parent a lovely boy" I said with my a polite-media smile.

"Indeed he is!" she exclaimed, gaining the cheers from the crowd, pictures of my exhibition routine appeared on the screen behind us "Look at that! That's a show of true maternal love, a perfect fit for your theme" she praised, the pictured changed to a mute video of me skating to the sides of the rink and Yura jumping on me "That hug had me in tears when I saw it. A beautiful present for a son. It really shows how much you get along and love each other"

"We really do" I said, my smile this time much more real as I was speaking about my adored son "He is my pride and joy. The reason why I woke up in the morning s with a smile and go to sleep content with myself"

"Aw, that's simply adorable!" she almost squealed, many in the crowd watching live did squeal- I did the best not to flinch at the loud noises "From what I've heard he is a skater like yourself. A second generation of Katsuki skaters"

"He is a skater, he seems to have inherited my love and passion for the ice and ballet. I can't wait to see him compete, he will be marvelous" I spoke, I normally did not like to talk about my son during interviews but no one can fault me for boasting about him- as long as it is nothing personal I am ok with speaking about Yuri "Especially since now he has Viktor and Chris there to teach him new tricks as well"

"So, they get along fine?" she inquired, eyes shinning with delight at the excellent gossip.

"Yes, they do. Both Viktor and Chris behaved perfectly with Yura. And Yura himself enjoys their company" I replied, assenting my position so no malicious rumor would come out about them abusing my poor son because they are not related by blood "It was quite a relief if I am being honest, I am very happy that we all get along so well"

"Well, congratulations Mr. Katsuki" Marrie Lou said with a gentle smile, before tackling the reason why we were here on the first place "Mr. Katsuki your sudden joining the EDAAF (eating disorders and anxiety alliance force) as one of their representatives caused a huge impact. I am talking for most of us when I say we did not see it coming. Can you talk to us about it? Why did you make such a decision so suddenly?"

"Well, when I came to Detroit I met my new but very good friend Kanzaki Mizuki, who is also part of the EDAAF as a representative. She offered me to join them and I could not find a reason to refuse" I started, gathering us much courage as I could. This was not an easy matter for me to talk about "But it all began much earlier than that. When I was young I was a victim of sever bullying first for being an omega and later for being pregnant. It reached a point that I could not leave my house without feeling unsafe, which ended up with me being home schooled. Most of the jeers and insults came because of my weight"

"Weight? But if you are in perfect form!" Marrie Lou exclaimed in disbelief.

"Now, because I am in competitive season. But when it is off season I gain a lot of weight easily. They used to call me Piggy Yuuri, making pig noises whenever I passed by. It made me feel insecure and bad about my body, which later lead me to have eating disorders, bulimia to be more specific" I confessed, ignoring the various gasps "Not to mention that I suffer from severe anxiety. Do you know what it feels to doubt every step you make or have a little voice in your head telling you that you will fail over and over again? I have good days but also bad days, in which I have no desire to come out of bed" I could see the pain in Lou's eyes but ignored it, I am not here for pity but to make my statement "The reason why I say yes to Mizuki it wasn't out of whim or to make a friend a favor or for publicity, I am doing this to show my support to all of those that are suffering from eating disorders and anorexia like. To show them that there can be a bright future ahead of us and we can let those shackles to keep us from doing what we desire to do"

As I finished talking I could hear the roaring applause from the crowd, I turned my face towards them and noticed that many had tears running down their cheeks. My heart ached but was warm at the same time, they cared about me and supported me. I truly love my fans!

"You are truly a very brave person Mr. Katsuki not many would have the guts to confess this, especially in National T.V" Lou said, wiping a sole tear "The EDAAF are very lucky to have you"

"Thank you" I smiled, grateful.

The rest of the interview passed in a haze, I don't remember correctly what was asked or what I answered. All I could think about is how relieved I was to have confessed that. I did it! I finally did it! Not even in my previous life I had been capable of doing it or support those who suffer from the same as I did.

As I entered the rink to pick up Yura I was welcomed with another round of applauses from teachers and skaters. I blushed embarrassed, but smiled in gratefulness as well. News travel fast.

"Mamma!" my Yura called out, running towards me. I caught him when he jumped in my arms and placed him on my hip. He was glaring to anyone who dared to say anything against me "Let's go mamma! We still need to buy Beka a present" he reminded me.

That's right Otabek did end up getting silver on his second qualification event, earning himself a place in the Junior Grand Prix. Though he did not win, he ended up on third place under Ji Guang-Hong and Jean-Jacques Leroy. So, Yura came up with the idea of getting him a present as a celebration for his first big international medal and his invitation to the Junior Worlds.

Chuckling slightly I said: "Ok. Ok. Let's go"


	23. Grand Prix

**Yuuri's P.O.V:**

"Yuuri I have great news!" Celestino exclaimed excitedly, as he finished his phone call.

"What is it?" I asked, confused, as I picked up our bags from the baggage point "Yura stay close to me, I don't want to loose you"

"Ok, mamma!" he said, he was very excited like many of the people at the airpot- the Grand Prix Final was finally here!

"The Thai skater I was telling you about accepted to come and train with me! His parents also said yes, they loved that you have your own heat room in your apartment" he informed me, making my day "They will be coming after the skating season is over to help their son accommodate here"

"That's incredible!" I exclaimed happily, Yura cheering alongside me.

"Not only that, didn't I tell you that many junior skaters were giving up? Well, after your brave confession at Lou's reports they changed their mind! Those who were giving up for their studies will still leave the rink but all of those who were simply doing it because they didn't think they had the talent are now giving their one hundred percent" he continued excitedly, making me blink surprised.

 _I did not expect to have any result so soon... but much better for Celestino._ I thought. _Now I won't feel bad for leaving him after next year's competitive season._

"Well, congrats Ciao Ciao" I told him.

"Thank you" he replied "But it is all thanks to you really Yuuri, if you hand't let Phichit stay with you or given the rest of my skaters courage nothing of this would have happened. So, thank you!"

I felt bad for being praised so dedicatedly when I knew that he could have gotten Phichit to train with him anyways. But I could not say that without telling him the truth of how I knew that. So, I simply kept quiet and listened with a smile as Yura and Celestino talked about my rivals for this competition.

I was not very worried about them. I knew that I can beat them, and neither Viktor or Chris are in the right form to defeat me. I already have enough practice with pushing back my anxiety for that to ruin my chances of winning. However, what worried me was my other self. The omega side that lived this life before I came and merged with him. He will not handle well being surrounded by so many unknown alphas in the dressing room.

Seeing my concerned expression Celestino assured me: "Don't worry Yuuri, I've already talked with the ISU. They know about you situation and allowed you to have your own dressing room and you can wait there until it's your time to practice. The last thing they want is make their prized omega feel uneasy"

"Thank you" I sighed relieved "I don't mind talking with alphas but being surrounded by many I am not very familiar with as I change in a closed space..." I trailed off.

"I get it, don't worry" he calmed me down with a kid smile "Only think about kicking all their asses!"

"Hell yes!" Yuri exclaimed in accordance as he nodded along.

"Language!" I scolded both of them as we entered the taxi towards the hotel.

Now I am excited as well, I am finally going to see Viktor and Chris again!

 **Viktor's P.O.V:**

We all silently prepared ourselves for the SP, the tension in the air was so thick one could cut it with a knife. Not that I really cared, I already knew the result: Georgi last, Cao Bin fifth, Stephan fourth, Chris on third place, and Yuuri competing against me for the first place- I am excited to see who will win.

"Viktor" Stephan called me out "Where's Katsuki? Shouldn't he be getting ready by now?"

The elephant in the room was finally tackled. I am honestly surprised by how long it took one of them to ask that question.

"He has his own dressing room, the ISU thought it would be the best decision" I answered, leaving the 'better alone than surrounded by alphas' unsaid but I knew it was heard loud and clear.

"How is he? Really?" Cao Bin asked "I've heard about his interview with Marrie Lou"

I winced slightly at that, the dark past of my lovely Yuuri is much darker than I had thought. The worst is that I had to find out like that, of course Yuuri apologized afterwards but it still hurts. Though I am also very proud and impressed about how strong and brave he truly is. It made me fall in love with him all over again.

"You don't seem very surprised" Chris commented, suspiciously "Did you know about that?"

"I did. We were in different divisions until now but the Ice Skating Federation of China and Japan decided to have many ice shows together and we ended up skating together many times" he told us, surprising many of us- I had no idea "I've noticed his behavior and confronted him about it. He confessed his eating disorder and anxiety but he was not prepared at all to do what he did at Lou's Reports... he grew up strong" he commented proudly.

"He did... and he is fine" I said "The media is being a bother but once the storm has passed things are going to calme down"

"Good" Cao Bin replied "And congrats boys" he added, soon being seconded by Stephan.

Soon Yakov came calling Georgi out for his turn. I chuckled slightly at the fact that Yakov will be coming here another two times, though it was worth it as half of the Grand Prix Finalists were his skaters. As expected the results came out as I had guessed, with Yuuri taking the lead. However, when it was Chris' time to take the ice my expectations were crushed hard. I do not know the man that was skating right in front of me. Chris had transformed into something, someone else. He was making the ice his bitch and making all of know that this was his show and he won't be left behind by neither Yuuri or me. And he showed us just fine: he ended up on second place!

I felt proud and happy for him but also ashamed of myself, I rapidly made assumptions and felt that I was better than him. If I acted like that how did I make him feel about himself? Was I the one who made him feel as he had to prove himself that he was a good skater? Was I really such a bad lover?

I then made the decision to not close my eyes to the unexpected, that one never knows when something new and exciting might happen. I will give it my all during the FS and show Chris that I _do_ take him as a serious competition and that he doesn't have to prove anything.

I already know he is an amazing skater.

 **Phichit's P.O.V:**

I squealed happily as I watched Yuuri Katsuki's scores come out, he won! He had defeated every single alpha and beta out there and proved that omegas were just as good! I was so happy I could die, not only did I just see Yuuri win but I will also be living with him in a few months. I will have the roommate experience. Who knows maybe we will end up being best friends like I had dreamed to!

Yuuri winning wasn't that surprising, though it did shock many who thought an omega didn't have it in him, he had the talent to and two gold medals proving he was a top opponent at the Grand Prix. The surprise of the night was Chris beating Viktor for the silver. It was only for 0.12 but still he defeated the rival that he has been loosing to since he got into seniors.

Not to mention that the golden king was kicked to bronze all of the sudden! Though he doesn't seem that angry about it... if anything he looks very happy and proud for his lovers. Good, he is a good lover then.

I had to turn off the T.V when mom called me for dinner but it didn't bother me as I was soon going to see Yuuri Katsuki skate every single day and even live with him. I am so excited!

Is he excited too?


	24. Heat

**Chris's P.O.V:**

As expected Yuuri won Four Continents and Nationals breezing through. Europeans, on the other hand, was very interesting. I felt kind of guilty for having the knowledge of my previous life but I did not let it bother me too much as Viktor enjoyed having rivals up to his standard, it made competing more fun and worthwhile. During the SP I had the advantage but he defeated me in both FS and score overall, taking gold from me and leaving me with silver. But not by a large difference like he always did in past, which made me very happy. Of course, we both won Nationals without much difficulty. Which calmed and proved to our investors that we did not loose our touch but simply a strong opponent appeared and we have to up our game.

However, our personal life was not that good. We both missed Yuuri and Yura immensely. Not even our daily Skype chats helped. We still had like a month before Worlds, before we could see them again... until a call came in.

 _"What do you mean your heat is coming early?" I asked as shocked as a Viktor next to me._

 _Omegas in general, but especially Yuuri, take extra care about keeping check of their heats. After all, it is a very... delicate situation they end up in. Something like this shouldn't happen, especially not when Yuuri takes such a good care of himself._

 _"I'm on suppressants and my heat should not be coming until after Worlds, but I'm experiencing an imbalancement of hormones and pheromones. Normally repressing my heat for so long it's not healthy which is why I normally let it happen naturally from time to time... the issue is that I let it happen without the help of any alpha" he began to explain, getting shyer by the second and cheeks turning redder with each word. We both had to stop ourselves from squealing at how adorable he was acting "My doctor said that it's because I have never had an alpha I do not consider family so close to me, you guys triggered my hormones. Which is why I cannot spend my heat alone, my doctor says that now that I have potential mates and my heat came for them I should spend it with them. Otherwise, it will damage the psyche of my omega side. My omega would know that you are out there but not with me, which he would have translate it as if you were rejecting me... as if I was not good enough"_

 _"That's stupid you are perfect for us!" I objected perturbed by the thought of Yuuri thinking otherwise, Viktor nodding alongside me._

 _"Chris is right! And of course, we will help you!" Viktor cut in "It will be an honor to assist you with your heat"_

Just like that the decision was taken and the Russian team travelled to the States a whole week early, so we could be there for our boyfriend. Though Yuuri made us promise that no mating bite would happen, that's why he would be using a collar and gave the key to his friend Mizuki for safe keeping.

"Hi!" Yuri greeted us excitedly as soon as we entered the apartment. Even if our relationship was better it did not merit such a wholeheartedly greeting "Give me!" he demanded, making grabbing gestures, eyes in the cat cage I brought.

 _Of course, it is Cheri the one he wants._ I thought amusedly, handing him the cage.

"Hi Yura, where's your mamma?" Viktor asked kindly.

He then let Makkachin out of his leash so he could finally meet Vicchan. They both got along immediately. Those cute little doggies rubbing against each other and cuddling was a sight for a sore heart. Good thing coach Celestino promised to take care of the animals, otherwise we couldn't have brought them with us.

"He is the special room, told me not to enter" Yura answered in Russian, suddenly losing his previous excitement "He even told me I will be staying at Mizuki-oneechan's place for the next three days" he pouted eyes watered with unshed tears "It's not fair. I want to be there for him and help him, just like mamma always does when I am sick"

"Yura" both Yuri and I were startled by Viktor's sudden stern tone "You need to understand that Yuuri is your mamma, he is the adult and it is his duty to nurse you when you are sick and take care of you. You can help him out from time to time that's ok, but with stuff you can do while still be a kid. Like make your room, take care of your dishes, behaving, doing your homework and training. You can help by not causing extra trouble for Yuuri to take care off. Do you think that you can help him right now Yura?" Yuri pouted harder and shook his head while shedding a few tears, breaking my heart "That's why we are here. I promise you we will help your mamma. So, do not make things harder and go downstairs where Coach Celestino is waiting to take you to Mizuki's place"

Yuri went for his thing, eyes never leaving the floor and not speaking a word. He was about to leave with our pets when Viktor stopped him again: "Come one Yura, no need to get so gloomy. Have lots of fun with Mizuki so when you come back you can tell mamma all about it. Until then we will take care of Yuuri for you" I assured him, kneeling down as I knew how much Yura has a height complex.

"Promise?" he asked, glaring distrustfully.

"I promise" I reassured him.

He was content with that, for now at least, and didn't even fight again when he left with Celestino. We made sure to close every door and window with lock and that the fridge was full, that everything was in the apartment so none of us would have to leave at any moment and give Yuuri all our attention as he deserves. Once we did that, we used the golden key coach Celestino gave us and opened the heat room.

The scent hit us hard, making Viktor's knees buckle and causing me to stumble slightly. Betas are not as affected as alphas when it comes to omegas' scent. Which is why in many countries they recommend triads, so there would always be a level headed person during heats or ruts to keep take care of their partners. But it did not mean that we are not affected at all, especially when you love said omega so much that it hurts to breath.

Right there in middle of the bed, naked and panting, was Yuuri rutting against bed, fingers up his ass. The poor thing was trying to find release with no result. He was facing away from us, giving us the perfect view of his ass, up in the air as if presented to us.

Viktor and I looked at each other and smiled, before we entered the room and locked the door behind us.

 **Yuuri's P.O.V** :

I groaned as I woke up. I have never felt so sore in my entire life... but I have never neither felt so satisfied.

Memories of the last three days started to become clear from the fog of the remains from my heat. How good it felt to be knotted by Viktor, how amazing it felt being pampered by Chris, their sweet words and praises, their gentle touches whenever we were resting, their amazing smell... how kind they were making sure I had enough time to rest in between waves, giving me food, water, vitamins pills and a good bath.

I've never felt to loved and taken care off. I hated the feeling of envy and jealousy at the thought of them doing the same with other omegas previously. But did not pay it any attention.

 _They are mine now and I was not letting them go_ ** _ever_** _. For now, I have to return my attention to where it belongs._ I thought, as I noticed them starting to wake up.

I smiled to myself as I leaned forward for a kiss. I needed a reminder of the great sex we've been having, my memory was still a bit foggy. I also want some cuddles afterwards!


End file.
